Et si on changeait un peu l histoire
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Et si finalement ils pensaient à tout dire? Post-BigBear Summary sucks i know LOL
1. Chapter 1

Et si on changeait un peu l'histoire ?

Paring : Gabi/Antonio

Sommaire : Un des nombreux scénarii qui aurait pu prendre place après leur retour de BigBear mais avant toute l'histoire du mariage. Et si finalement ils pensaient à tout dire ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Ne touche pas d'argent. Pour le fun et les fans.

Note : Il peut y avoir des invraisemblances parce que n'ayant pas revu la série depuis très très longtemps j'ai prit des libertés. Voilou. Enjoy Yourself !

Gabi avait disparu depuis plus d'une journée, inquietant gravement Ricardo. Il avait téléphoné partout, au commissariat, chez Meg, chez Vanessa, il avait même demandé à Maria mais personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle ni ne savait où elle était. Alors il se décida à demander de l'aide à la seule autre personne qui connaissait Gabi par cœur : Antonio. Ils avaient toujours été très proche, bien avant l'explosion, mais quoi qu'il ait pu se passer là-bas ça les avait rapprochés et éloignés aussi quelque part, ils étaient parfois si tendus et agissaient bizarrement qu'il se demandait souvent ce qui s'était réellement passé. Donc Ricardo avait demandé à son frère de la rechercher et d'essayé de la retrouver. Et c'est comme ça qu'Antonio se trouvait maintenant devant la porte d'entrée du chalet de Francesca où il s'était déjà retrouvé avec Gabi à peine deux semaines auparavant. Il toqua mais n'obtenant aucune réponse il se décida à entrer. Il vit son sac et le lit à moitié refait. Il avait vu juste, elle s'était réfugiée ici, la question était pourquoi.

Scannant la pièce des yeux il vit qu'elle n'était pas là, sauf qu'un bruit attira son attention, de l'eau coulait, la salle de bain, elle était en train de prendre une douche. Oh Seigneur ! La porte n'était pas vraiment fermée, pour tout dire elle était même plutôt ouverte. Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Il avançait, mais pourquoi diable avançait-il jusqu'à cette fichue pièce !? Il continua de se fustiger quand il s'arrêta net : la vision de Gabi, nue cela va sans dire, le paralysa et évidemment raviva sa mémoire et ses sens. Maudite soit elle !!!

Elle lui tournait le dos, inconsciente d'une tierce personne dans la salle, et s'enroula dans sa serviette et enfin se retourna….. poussant un hurlement de terreur, puis se figea pour enfin lui passer droit devant, le bousculant légèrement et fila direct dans la chambre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, évidemment ce n'était pas une bonne entrée en matière et il se doutait bien que si elle se trouvait ici c'est que manifestement quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-C'est pas grave.

Elle ne voulait toujours pas le regarder.

-Gabi regarde moi s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que…. Pourquoi tu es revenue ici ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir et c'est la seule destination qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

-Et…… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ici ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Gabi !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas ? Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

-Il fallait que je m'en aille. Là-bas, à Sunset Beach c'était trop….. trop oppressant. Ricardo il est si….. Quand on est parti d'ici la dernière fois, on devait tout lui dire et puis on est revenu, on a apprit pour le coup de feu et tout s'est enchainé très vite, trop vite. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital il est super gentil, tellement gentil que ça en devient invivable. Et puis je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que tu as dit.

-Ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé ce qu'était l'amour pour moi et ce que je t'ai répondu et tu as dit, enfin tu m'as demandé si je me sentais obligé d'aimer Ricardo.

-Gabi ce n'est pas ce que je…..

-Je sais. Mais je crois que tu as raison. J'aime Ricardo, vraiment. Parce que ce qu'il a fait pour moi c'est….. Il m'a pardonné, tout ce que je….. C'est un homme merveilleux tu sais. Mais ce que j'ai décrit…. Je ne le désire pas au point où ça me fait mal Antonio. Je l'aime mais je t'aime encore plus. Et il ne mérite pas ça. La femme qu'il doit épouser doit l'aimer de tout son cœur, il doit n'y avoir que lui et rien que lui. Et ça je ne peux pas le faire.

-Tu comptes toujours lui dire la vérité n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il le faut. Mais toi tu n'es pas obligé. Je lui dirai juste qu'il y'a quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non. On devait tout lui dire et c'est ce que l'on fera.

-Merci. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

-Tu vas rire, c'est Ricardo qui m'a demandé de te retrouver.

-Comment tu……

-Une intuition.

-J'ai peur. Je sais que c'est la seule chose à faire mais je suis effrayée à la seule pensée que tout va changer.

Antonio s'assit sur le lit et l'attira contre lui de telle sorte qu'elle finit sur ses genoux.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais je peux te promettre que quoi qu'il puisse arriver je serai là, à tes côtés.

Gabi ne sut se qui lui prit, et elle s'en fichait éperdument, mais alors que des larmes silencieuses se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues, elle déposa tendrement un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre et encore un.

-Gabi. Gabi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien ! Euh je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû…… Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !! Qu'est-ce que tu m'obliges à faire !!!???!!!

-Pardon ?!

-Oui tu es venu ici, tu es là près de moi et tu es si…… et je suis…… Merde !

-Gabi calme toi !

-Je vais partir.

-Quoi ?! Où ça !?

-Loin. C'est la meilleure solution.

-Oui bien sur !! Ricardo va A-DO-RER ! Surtout s'il ne sait rien. Et moi ?! Tu y as pensé ???!!! C'est sur que je vais être un joyeux luron quand tu seras loin comme tu dis !!

-Oh Seigneur ! Non mais tu t'écoutes Antonio ?! Tu sais ce que ça te fera quand toute cette histoire sera révélée ?? Ta famille….. Et tu as pensé à ta réputation ?

-Ma réputation ? Tu crois que c'est vraiment à ça que je pense Gabi !!??

-Je vais m'habiller !

-Gabi ! Parfait.

Elle revient trois minutes plus tard vêtue d'une simple mini-robe bleu ciel. Elle était magnifique……. comme si il avait besoin de ça en ce moment.

-Gabi tu ne peux pas.

-Je ne peux pas faire quoi ?

-Quitter Ricardo. Il doit y avoir une solution je suis sur que tout pourra s'arranger. Tu dois….. Il t'aime. Et tu l'aime.

-Oui. Et je t'aime toi aussi. Et tout ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois…… ça ressemble plus à ce que je ressens quand je te vois, qu'à ce que Ricardo peut me faire ressentir. La pièce est vraiment vide lorsque tu n'y es pas.

Ils partagèrent un sourire doux-amer.

-Mais il faut……

-Que je sois honnête. Avec Ricardo. Avec toi. Et avant tout avec moi-même.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

-Hum. On ne choisi pas de qui on tombe amoureux Antonio, ça je l'ai apprit. Et puis t'avais qu'à être Protestant toi aussi !!!!

-Pourquoi Protestant ?

-Parce qu'ils ont des pasteurs qui ont le droit de faire l'amour, eux. Et même de se marier et d'avoir des enfants !

-Oh vraiment !?

-Et ouais vraiment.

Ils partagèrent un moment de calme, tous deux prenant réellement conscience de l'énormité de ce qui allait se passer. Jusqu'à ce que……

-Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?

-Non ! Non ! Et non !! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me jette dans ses bras ?!

-Parce que c'est plus simple.

-Plus simple ?! Tu veux dire que tu ne ressens pas……

-Si, si bien sur que si. Mais je fais avec. Ca fait un moment maintenant que je…… je m'y suis habitué.

-Je ne comprends pas. Alors en quoi c'est plus simple si je suis avec Ricardo ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas célibataire et que ça m'évite de me questionner sur………….

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas lui donner la suite de sa réponse, elle le pressa.

-Te questionner sur quoi ? Antonio !!! Te questionner….

-Sur mon dévouement pour l'église !

-Quoi ?! Moi avec Ricardo et toi à l'église c'est comme ça que tu simplifies l'équation toi !?

-Oui. C'est moins dur…..

-Parle pour toi ! Est-ce que…… Antonio est-ce que ce que tu veux dire c'est que si je suis célibataire tu…… tu envisagerais de quitter l'église ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Non ! Non justement je ne sais pas !! La dernière fois tu disais que cela risquait de se mettre entre nous. Et puis quand je t'ai demandé si ce que tu voulais dire c'était que tu pourrais quitter l'église pour moi tu as été parfaitement clair…..

-Justement !! Tu ne m'as rien demandé du tout !! Tu as évoqué une hypothèse.

-Mais je……. Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était mon rôle de te demander ça. Que si tu me voulais tu le ferais.

-Peut importe. On va tout changer maintenant n'est-ce pas !?

-Oui. Antonio ?! J'ai envie……..

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi. Mais on ne peut…….

-Non. Pas maintenant. Tu peux…… Tu peux juste me prendre dans tes bras ?

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, songeant à ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Mais peut leur importait, ils seraient ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors voilà c'est l'une des nombreuses fin que j'avais en tête mais j'étais pas sure de devoir faire un one-shot ou pas alors à vous de voir, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Gabi se décida finalement à suivre Antonio. Le temps pour elle de ranger ses affaires et pour lui de remettre les choses à leur place avant de partir. Le trajet de retour se passa dans un calme tout relatif, tous deux bouillaient à l'intérieur, autant d'anticipation que de crainte. La regardant du coin de l'œil Antonio vit que Gabi était blême, il lui prit alors la main dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, l'apporta à ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser.

-On va tout faire pour que ça se passe au mieux Gabi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ouais plus facile à dire qu'à faire hein ?!

-Tu veux procéder comment ? Je sais que la dernière fois tu voulais le voir toute seule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Je veux dire avant je voulais lui avouer seule à seul parce que si on lui en avait parlé toi et moi…… à vrai dire il n'était pas question d'un « toi et moi » la dernière fois. Alors je ne sais plus.

-Ecoute je vais te déposer au loft et on avisera là-bas, d'accord. Et avec un peu de chance Ricardo n'y sera même pas.

Ceci détendit Gabi qui appuya sa tête sur la vitre et s'endormi en un rien de temps, sa main toujours prisonnière de celle d'Antonio.

Une fois arrivés au loft, ils furent soulagés de voir qu'il était vide, très bien ils auraient un petit temps de répit…….. sauf que Ricardo choisi ce moment exact pour faire son entrée.

-Oh l'amour de ma vie est rentré à la maison !! Je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur mon petit frère pour te retrouver ! Tu étais où Gabi ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !!

Même si il arborait un sourire qui se voulait léger, c'était flagrant qu'il s'était inquiété et qu'il s'inquiétait toujours d'ailleurs. Surtout devant le manque total de réaction des deux personnes en face de lui. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

-Houhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Euh Ricardo, tu es déjà ici c'est…… c'est bien.

-Tu es sure que ça va Gabi ? Antonio tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

-…………

-Il vaut mieux t'assoir Ricardo.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ricardo assieds toi. Crois moi tu vas vouloir t'assoir.

-Non Gabi je ne veux pas m'assoir !!! Ce que je veux c'est une explication ! Tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu es partie ? Et surtout pourquoi alors que j'ai demandé à tes plus proches amies, qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où tu pouvais être, mon frère a su où te trouver sans avoir de difficultés apparemment !

-Parce qu'il savait où j'étais.

-Antonio !! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ???

-Parce que je ne le savais pas ! Au début je veux dire, j'avais bien une petite idée mais je…….

-Et évidemment tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en faire part même quand tu as vu à quel point je m'inquiétais !?

-…………………..

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?

Prenant une grande inspiration et jetant un dernier regard à Antonio, Gabi prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je ne peux pas t'épouser Ricardo.

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Je ne peux pas……

-Gabi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est parce que j'ai voulu avancer la date du mariage c'est ça ? Tu sais je ne suis pas si pressé que ça, on peut attendre un peu si tu veux. Enfin pas trop non plus hein, je ne veux pas avoir de cheveux gris quand ça arrivera. …… Si tu veux je peux……..

-Non. C'est pas ça. Ca n'a rien à voir en fait. C'est pas toi qui…….

-Mais……

-Il y'a quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avait annoncé ça d'une toute petite voix, regardant le sol. Quand enfin elle releva les yeux elle ne fut pas surprise de voir ceux de Ricardo briller d'une colère à peine contenue.

-Comment ça il y'a quelqu'un d'autre ? De quoi tu parles ??

-Ecoute Ricardo……

Antonio tenta de calmer la tempête qu'il savait faire rage dans la tête de son frère et qui ne tarderait pas à exploser, il le savait. Mais ce faisant il se rappela au doux souvenir de son frère et de Gabi qui sursauta à son intervention. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était là. Presque. Mais de le savoir là avec elle lui redonna le courage de continuer et d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Elle eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Ricardo la devança.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Antonio ! D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu encore là ?! C'est entre Gabi et moi !

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Tu sais de qui il s'agit hein ?! C'est bien ça Gabi ??? Tu es allée te confesser à mon frère et depuis il couvre ton sale petit secret !!!!!

-Non ! Ricardo c'est pas comme ça…..

-La ferme Antonio !!

-Stop ! Tous les deux !

Elle regarda Antonio qui lui fit un hochement de la tête pour lui donner la permission dont elle avait besoin pour tout dire. Pour faire de cette confession, celle qui allait changer sa vie.

-Ricardo il s'est passé quelque chose pendant l'explosion.

-Et le rapport c'est…… ?

-Qu'on a fait l'amour.

-Quoi ?! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?????!!!!!!! Gabi !!!!!!!??????

Gabi, elle, était resté figée depuis la déclaration d'Antonio. Jusqu'à ce que les deux mains puissantes de Ricardo ne la secouent comme un prunier.

-Putain Gabi ! Tu vas me répondre !!

-Lâche-la Ricardo ! Et tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Attends laisse moi expliquer ça clairement. Toi Antonio alors que tu devais partir pour le Guatemala, tu as finalement tout laissé tomber pour aller sauver Gabi. Quand tout a explosé, vous êtes resté coincés et pendant que MOI et l'équipe de sauvetage étions en train d'essayer par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de vous sauver, vous vous étiez tranquillement en train de vous ENVOYER EN L'AIR !!!!!!!!!!

-Non ! Ricardo ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Gabi, elle ne semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais Ricardo s'en fichait pas mal à cet instant. Il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour décrire comment il se sentait en ce moment. Alors que Gabi ait fondue en larmes était bien le dernier de ses soucis. La douleur était tout ce qui le gouvernait à présent. Morale et physique. Sa blessure le titillait et d'une façon pas du tout agréable. Sa bouche s'était transformée en un rictus malsain alors qu'il enfonçait le clou.

-Ah oui ?! Alors dis-moi Gabi comment ça s'est passé ? Tu t'ais dit que te faire un prêtre était une expérience à faire et puis tant qu'a faire pourquoi pas le frère de ton petit ami il était juste à coté ! Alors ? C'était bon ?! Gabi aller dis-moi comment mon petit frère, le PRÊTRE, t'as fait jouir ??

-Ca suffit Ricardo !!

- Oh voyez-vous ça ! Le preux chevalier sur son destrier blanc vint au secours de sa demoiselle en détresse !

-C'est bon Antonio, laisse.

Malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sans honte sur son si joli visage, elle releva la tête, prête à affronter les foudres de Ricardo, elle se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pour leur bonheur à Antonio et elle mais aussi pour celui futur de Ricardo, une fois la douleur, la trahison et le dégout passés.

-Ricardo, on croyait qu'on allait mourir là-bas. On le pensait sincèrement.

-Oh mais quelle confiance ! Comme si je n'allais pas tout faire pour……

-On ne savait pas ! Pas à ce moment. Alors on a discuté, beaucoup, et les sentiments qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre ont prit le dessus…….

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Comment vous avez pu…… ? Tous les deux !!!!!???????

-Je suis désolé.

-Toi ! Ne me parle même pas !! Comment…… Non mais tu es prêtre Antonio !!! PRÊTRE !!!! Pour l'amour du ciel !!!!! Faire vœux de chasteté ça te dit quelque chose ?! Tu as prêté serment devant Dieu !!! Ah quel bel exemple de foi « mon père » ! Je suis sur que le Tout Puissant là haut à dût apprécier le spectacle !

-Ricardo !

-Quoi !? Tu es devenu pudique frangin ?! Alors c'est quoi toi ton excuse, tu voulais te la faire avant……..

-Ricardo !!!!

-Oh pardon ! Tu voulais avoir un dernier tête à tête charnel avec une femme avant de claquer !?

-Je l'aime.

-Non. Tu aimes Dieu, nuance.

-Je suis amoureux d'elle. Depuis très très longtemps. Depuis…….

-La ferme ! La ferme !!

Un moment de silence s'abattu, Antonio et Gabi osaient à peine respirer. Alors que Ricardo aveuglé par la colère reprit son speech d'un air beaucoup plus sarcastique.

-Un prêtre amoureux de la petite amie de son frère ! Je suis sur que ça pourrait faire un best-seller ça ! Alors ça fait longtemps que ça dure votre petite histoire ?

-On n'a pas……

_Ouais bien sur je vais te croire Gabi !

-C'est la pure vérité Ricardo.

-Désolé frangin mais tu as perdu ton statut d'homme de parole ! Alors ???? Depuis combien de temps vous faites ça derrière mon dos ? Depuis le début ?

-……….

-Non. Réflexion faite je ne veux pas le savoir !

-On est désolé Ricardo. On ne voulait pas……

De voir Gabi s'excuser pour ce qu'elle et Antonio lui avaient fait, ce fût de trop. C'était inexcusable et impardonnable ! Et là son air d'enfant prit en faute, et Antonio et ses yeux de chien battu, tout ça lui donnait la nausée. Il avait mal partout, à la tête, dans son cœur, et il avait la nette impression que sa blessure était à deux doigts de se ré ouvrir. Il fallait……. Il fallait qu'ils disparaissent. Maintenant.

-Dehors !!!

-Quoi ? Mais Ricardo on doit parler, on doit…….

-Vous en avez déjà assez fait ! Dehors ! Dehors !! Dehors !!! Et tout de suite !!!!!!!!

-Viens Gabi.

Et c'est un Antonio soulagé qui poussa une Gabi totalement effondrée et déboussolée dehors la porte de ce qu'elle aurait dû appeler « chez elle » si seulement elle n'avait pas changé de route en cours de chemin. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans un semi mensonge.

Voilà. Suite ? Pas suite ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Carmen était assise à sa table avec son fameux jeu de Tarot déployé devant elle et elle le contemplait d'air songeur et inquiet. Son tirage n'était pas de bon augure, pas du tout. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'elle avait prit pour habitude de tirer les carte pour sa famille avant d'aller se coucher. Peu de temps après la « mort », qu'elle savait être fausse, de Maria, pour dire vrai. Et ces derniers temps elle y mettait un point d'honneur. A cause de la femme que Ricardo voyait, Gabi. Il n'y avait rien à faire, cette fille, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était à l'origine, entre autres choses, de la rupture entre son fils et Paula, ils formaient un si joli couple si, mais surtout parce que tous les tirages qu'elle avait pu faire lui montraient qu'elle n'était qu'ennuis et embêtements. Elle cachait quelque chose, surtout depuis quelques semaines, un autre homme. Et elle s'était juré que cette petite impertinente ne briserait pas le cœur de son Ricardo ! Alors si Gabi était amoureuse d'un autre homme très bien mais qu'elle parte et loin très loin de sa famille. Et puis elle avait bien vu le style de Gabi à son arrivée, cette femme était une véritable prédatrice. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les nombreux regards convoiteurs que les hommes lui lançaient. Ca ne devrait pas être permit de porter des jupes aussi courtes ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle avait cru apercevoir ce même regard dans les yeux d'Antonio. Mi Dios ! Cette femme portait la perversion en elle et elle devait l'éloigner de ses fils par tous les moyens ! Cette catin avait couché avec un autre homme nom de Dieu !!! Secouant sa tête pour chasser son sentiment de colère elle se concentra sur ses cartes, elle devait les retirer pour être sure. Et une nouvelle fois son tirage ne présageait rien de bon, elle ne comprenait pas exactement en quoi, mais apparemment Antonio était concerné. Etrange, pour un tirage qu'elle avait initialement centré sur Gabi et Ricardo. Perturbée, elle ramassa ses cartes, se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle devait à tout prix en parler avec Antonio. S'arrêtant en voyait qu'il faisait nuit dehors, elle regarda l'heure. Il était tard. Tant pis demain à la première heure elle irait voir son fils au presbytère !

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Conduisant en autopilote Antonio et Gabi se retrouvèrent bien vite au presbytère. Ils n'eurent l'air de sortirent de leur torpeur qu'une fois arrivés dans la chambre d'Antonio.

-Bon c'est fait. Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non. Je connais mon frère et crois moi ça aurait pu être vraiment……. Ça n'aurait pas été très beau à voir. Je crois que sa blessure l'a empêché de devenir fou.

-Oh mon Dieu sa blessure ! Comment j'ai pu oublier……

-Gabi.

-Non Antonio ! …………. Il nous hait. Il me hait. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine et de froideur dans son regard, c'était comme si, comme si il ne nous connaissait pas. ……………… Il m'a fait peur.

Et de nouveau elle se mit à pleurer, et il la prit dans ses bras, caressant gentiment son dos et déposant des baisers sur ses cheveux.

-Ca va aller Gabi. Ca va aller.

Levant sa tête elle lui offrit un sourire, petit mais il était bien là.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me le promettre ?!

-Je le peux maintenant. J'en suis persuadé. Parce qu'on a fait le plus dur.

-N'en sois pas si sur.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle enchaina.

- On n'a pas vu Carmen encore. Et il faut qu'on la trouve avant que ton frère ne lui mette la main dessus.

Elle vit qu'il tiqua légèrement au nom de sa mère mais ne poursuivit pas.

-Oui c'est sur sinon c'est clair qu'on sera des hommes morts, enfin façon de parler ! Parce que crois-moi tu n'as rien d'un homme, c'est tout le contraire !

Elle rêvait ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Antonio lui faisant un clin d'œil ! Il était d'humeur coquine et taquine. Non mais ne se rendait il pas compte que la situation était grave, plus de retour en arrière maintenant. Elle était mortifiée et lui il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de flirter avec elle !

-Antonio ! Comment……. comment tu peux être aussi calme !?

-Parce que pour le moment il n'ya rien d'autre que je ne puisse faire.

-Mais ta mère elle……

-Elle n'est pas ici pour le moment alors on s'inquiètera d'elle plus tard tu veux bien.

-C'est sur que là elle va me détester. Elle va vouloir me voir rôtir dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Antonio tu l'empêcheras de me jeter une malédiction hein ?!

Il éclata de rire. D'un rire libérateur.

-Ca n'a rien de drôle !

-Oh si ! Gabi tu devrais te voir !

C'était bon de pouvoir l'entendre rire à nouveau, vraiment rire. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de le faire ces derniers temps. De le voir rire lui donnait du baume au cœur, alors elle sourit à son tour. Parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait riait aux éclats. Leur fou rire disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et ils furent soudain gagnés par la fatigue, nerveuse et physique.

-Et si on allait dormir ?

-Tu veux dire ici ?

-Ben oui. Après tout c'est une chambre, elle dispose d'un lit, tu es là et je suis là aussi donc ça me parait plutôt logique comme raisonnement non !?

-Mais……..

-C'est ta chambre Antonio ! On a l'impression que tu ne t'y es jamais couché !

-Si. Et c'est justement le problème.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Gabi, on est au presbytère ici.

-Oui ça je sais.

-C'est l'endroit où vivent et dorment les prêtres et je suis…….

-Non mais tu te fous de moi là ?????

-Je suis désolé.

-Non tu n'es pas désolé ! Si je me souviens bien tu étais prêtre quand tu m'as fait l'amour sous les décombres ! Tu étais prêtre quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu étais toujours prêtre quand il y a quelques semaines à peine, dans le chalet de Francesca, tu me disais qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer à nié nos sentiments !!!!

-Gabi.

-Non !! J'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est le prêtre peut-être qui s'est dressé devant Ricardo tout à l'heure ?! Et qui me désirait quand je sortais de la douche, nue, il y'a quelques heures hein ?! Le prêtre ou l'homme ?

-C'est bon Gabi, j'ai compris.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. C'est juste que…….. qu'ici l'homme est cadenassé, muselé par………………..

Il se tut, son regard dérivant vers quelque chose sur son bureau : son col blanc. Son regard à elle suivit alors la même direction. Poussant un soupir de compréhension, elle s'avança vers ce petit bout blanc, qui leur faisait subir la plus douloureuse des tortures, le prit dans les mains pour le contempler un instant puis finit par l'enfermer dans le tiroir du dit bureau.

-Voilà.

-Gabi tu te rends compte que ça ne change pas le problème.

-Je m'en fiche. Tu crois que je vais te sauter dessus Antonio !?

-Non bien sur que non ! Mais…………….

-Mais rien du tout ! On est tous les deux épuisés et on a besoin de se reposer. ………… Tu aurais la conscience plus tranquille si je te promets de bien me tenir ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Bien. Je te le promets. Ca te va comme ça !? ……. Tu pourrais me prêter un de tes t-shirts s'il te plait ?

Il s'exécuta, et elle parti se changer dans sa salle de bain. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard pour le trouver prostré à l'endroit même où elle l'avait laissé.

-Hé oh ! La salle de bain est libre.

Il fit un bond en la voyant. Elle était…… c'était comme dans ses rêves, ceux inavouables évidemment. Pieds nus, t-shirt qui remontait très haut sur ses cuisses….. Seigneur comment pouvait il résister à ça ?! Et son sourire angélique comme si de rien était. Evidemment pour elle c'était rien, elle ne se désirait pas…… voilà qu'il racontait n'importe quoi maintenant ! Et dire qu'il devait survivre la nuit entière. ENTIERE !! Il vit qu'elle lui parlait.

-Quoi ?

-Je te disais simplement que la salle de bain était libre.

-Ouais c'est ça, libre. J'y vais !

Et il disparu. Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Bien sur elle savait que ça allait lui faire quelque chose mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne peur de la sorte. Enfin il s'y habituerait, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elle se glissa dans le lit, Dieu que ce lit était petit ! Ouais c'est un lit une personne parce qu'il n'est pas censé avoir de la compagnie se rappela-t-elle intérieurement, et ferma les yeux. Deux secondes, avant qu'un poids ne se pose sur le dit lit.

-Je peux ?

-Oui oui bien sur.

Elle se décala, autant que ce maudit lit le lui permettait. Antonio ne savait pas trop comment réagir puis se réprimanda, après tout il allait abandonner l'église pour cette femme, et lui ouvrit les bras.

-Aller viens par ici.

-T'es sur ? Je ne voudrais pas être accusée de comportement déplacé hein !

Il lui sourit.

-T'es bête. Cette fois c'est moi qui te promets de me tenir bien sage !

-Promis !?

-Promis. Et si jamais je dérape tu auras le droit de me réprimander demain matin.

-C'est vrai ?! Alors tenez-vous à carreaux mon père sinon vous aurez le droit à une correction digne de ce nom et dont vous vous rappellerez pendant longtemps !

Il blêmi.

-Oh désolé Antonio je ne voulais pas…….

-C'est pas grave. Après tout je suis encore prêtre.

-Oui. Mais pas pour longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas pour longtemps. Je te le promets.

-Ecoute je comprends que ça te dérange, toi et moi qui dormons dans ton lit, au presbytère, alors que tu es encore prêtre mais je te jure qu'il ne se passera rien, que je ne tenterai……..

-Je sais. Excuse-moi.

Il éteignit la lumière et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit Gabi.

Il était couché sur le dos et elle sur lui, sa tête reposant près de son cœur où justement elle y déposa un chaste baiser.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle sut qu'elle devait le lui dire, maintenant.

-Antonio !?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Maintenant elle pouvait s'endormir tranquillement bercée par les battements forts et réguliers de son cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Quelque chose le chatouillait. Des cheveux. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser toutes traces de sommeil, il pencha sa tête pour se retrouver le nez dans les cheveux de Gabi. Alors inspirant profondément, les récents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et il se surprit à sourire. Il se décida à la regarder, elle avait l'air si paisible et reposé comme ça. Si tout se passait comme prévu il aurait des années devant lui pour la contempler. Dieu qu'il aimait ce petit bout de femme ! Après quelques relations amoureuses infructueuses, il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour rouvrir, réelement, son cœur à quelqu'un, et se laisser a être totalement vulnérable. Et avec la « mort » de Maria par la suite ça avait été la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Se tourner vers Dieu avait été naturel pour lui, ça lui avait permis de trouver des réponses qu'en ce temps là il recherchait. Mais maintenant c'était loin d'être tout aussi naturel, trop de choses avaient changés. On aurait pu penser qu'avec la réapparition de Maria, il serait parti, après tout si elle n'avait pas été porté disparue il ne serait pas rentré dans les ordres donc ça aurait été plutôt logique, mais le bien qu'il avait fait autour de lui, toutes ces choses…… il aimait être prêtre…… jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Gabi. Il avait lutté contre ses sentiments, même après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, puis elle était avec Ricardo c'était bien plus simple si rien ne changeait et que tout le monde restait à sa place. Sauf que ce qu'ils partageaient était bien plus fort et tout un coup l'idée de porter ce col blanc le dérangait. Ce n'était pas bien, ça ne l'était pas il y'a quelques mois, ni quelques semaines et encore moins maintenant, songea-t-il en ressérant son étreinte sur Gabi. En parlant de Gabi, celle-ci commençait à bouger, sans doute l'entendait-elle réfléchir. Ce faisant, elle éffleura des parties sensibles de son anatomie qui lui firent bien vite oublié le sujet de ses préocupations. Et sans y songer elle vint trouver ses lèvres pour un baiser matinal.

-Bonjour Antonio.

Il se figea, d'une part parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à se faire « réveiller» par Gabi de la sorte, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'elle faisait ça par habitude et pensait être avec Ricardo.

-Hum, bonjour.

-Pas assez convainquant. Essaye encore.

Il vint timidement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis se retira. Gabi, elle ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon et se réappropria sa bouche pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus la passion qu'ils avaient retenue prisonnière revenait à la surface. Si bien que, autant Antonio que Gabi, en oublièrent leur promesse de bien se comporter, et bien vite les mains d'Antonio se retrouvèrent sous le t-shirt de Gabi. Il touchait, carressait, palpait, survolait tout ce qui avait déjà était sien une fois, et qu'il ne voulait à jamais oublier. Il était attentif à ses moindres soupirs, changements de respiration, suppliques……. Il voulait tout simplement se perdre en elle, encore et encore.

Toc.

Toc.

Toc.

-Mon Père ! Mon Père !

Ils se paralysèrent, tous les deux. Son éréction préssée contre sa cuisse et qui ne demandait rien de mieux que de…………………

-Mon Père vous êtes réveillé ?

Il souffla, évacuant une partie de la tension qui était en lui et pesta contre le timing on ne peut plus médiocre de la Sœur.

-Oui. Oui ! Je suis réveillé. Qui y'a-t-il ?

-Je suis navrée mais votre mère est dans votre bureau.

Merde !

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-9h05 Mon Père.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

-Bien. Vous pouvez lui dire que j'arrive, merci.

Gabi attendit que les pas s'éloignent pour ouvrir la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que ta mère vient faire ici à cette heure ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas encore vu Ricardo c'est tout. ……………. Ecoute je suis désolé pour…………

-Pas moi ! Ce qui est fait est fait. On devait bien se douter qu'avec nos récentes résolutions on allait pas attendre très longtemps.

-Ouais…….. Je vais m'habiller.

Gabi ferma les yeux en entendant la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, et se réprimanda d'avoir été aussi franche et de ne pas avoir montré un peu plus de remords, non pas qu'elle en avait mais Antonio, lui, avait l'air contrarié. Ses yeux commançaient à piquer et une larme franchit la barrière de ses paupières, alors quand Antonio refit son apparition dans la pièce, elle battit des records pour le remplacer.

Il ne fut pas surprit quand elle fonça dans la salle de bain, son comportement avait été blessant et immature. Il avait soufflé le chaud et le froid mais de la sentir près de lui, si répondante, lui avait fait perdre toute notion de raison, et quand ils furent interrompus, une douche froide c'était abattue sur lui et il n'avait eu aucune idée de comment se comporter, alors il avait fuit. Quel crétin il faisait ! Pour elle aussi ça avait été la douche froide !! Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il lui explique…….

Toc. Toc.

-Antonio ! Mi hijo ! Tu es là ? Je peux entrer ?

-Non mama j'arrive. Deux minutes.

-D'accord, je retourne dans ton bureau mais dépêche-toi c'est important !

Il prit son col dans le tiroir de son bureau, où Gabi l'avait enfermé hier soir, une étérnité maintenant, et le mit à sa place, non sans une certaine gène. S'apprêtant à partir son regard tomba sur le crucifix accroché au mur. Il grimaça, ça allait être plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait envisagé au départ. Jetant un dernier regard sur la porte, toujours close, de la salle de bain, il soupira et sorti de sa chambre, il devait savoir pourquoi sa mère était ici.

-Mi hijo ! Tu en as mit du temps ! Tu es malade ?

-Non mama c'est juste que j'ai…… je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu Ricardo ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? Ricardo ne va pas bien ??

-C'est pas ça. Laisse…… Pourquoi tu es là mama ?

-J'ai tiré les cartes si……

-Oh mama……..

-Laisse moi finir ! Il s'agit de ton frère. De ton frère et de Gabi.

-Mama !

-Quoi Antonio ?! Ne vois-tu pas que cette fille manipule ton frère ?

-Arrête de toujours lui prêter les pires intentions mama ça devient lassant !

-Pourquoi tu l'as défend toujours Antonio ?

-Parce que. …… Elle…….

-Elle n'est pas bonne pour Ricardo ! Cette femme est……. Elle a trompé ton frère !!

-Comment……. comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Parce que mes cartes me l'ont dit.

-Mama……………..

-Je sais, je sais tu ne crois pas en mes cartes mais moi je te le dis cette femme est nocive……

-Bonjour Carmen ! Antonio.

-Gabi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je vous retourne la question.

-Je viens voir mon fils !

-Moi aussi.

-A 9h30 du matin ?!

-Oui. Il fallait que je le vois, c'est important.

-Vous avez quelque chose à confesser peut-être ?!

-Mama ! Ca suffit !

-Antonio je te verrai plus tard d'accord ?

-Oui passe quand tu veux surtout, quand tu veux.

Ils échangèrent un de leurs sourires secrets, puis Gabi tourna les talons et s'en alla. Carmen n'avait rien manqué de cet échange.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-De quoi tu veux parler ?

-De ce sourire ! Et de Gabi qui est là à la première heure pour te voir !!

-On avait des choses à se dire. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir.

Il voyait que sa mère avait des doutes, et Dieu sait qu'elle avait raison d'en avoir connaissant la situation pour le moins délicate que son apparition avait interrompue.

-Antonio, mi hijo est-ce que tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

-Pardon ?

-L'homme avec qui elle trompe Ricardo. Est-ce qu'elle t'en a parlé ? C'est pour ça qu'elle était là…….

-Non mama non ! Elle est venue ici parce que j'avais besoin de lui parler de quelque chose.

Carmen soupira, cette situation l'exaspérrait au plus haut point. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses deux fils soit si proches de cette…… de cette morue !

-Ecoute mama j'ai une journée chargé aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas en avance alors si tu veux bien on en reparlera à un autre moment.

-Mais…….

Antonio lui fit son plus beau sourire et elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot cette fois-ci. Qu'importe, elle saura bien lui faire entendre raison ! A lui comme à Ricardo !

-Bien. Mais tu promets de passer dans la journée ?!

-C'est d'accord.

-Merci. Bonne journée Antonio.

-Bonne journée mama.

Il l'avait échappé belle cette fois-ci. Il fallait qu'il voit Gabi, pour se mettre d'accord sur comment l'annoncer au reste de la famille, à sa mère principalement. Il prit son téléphonne portable et lui envoya un texto. Il attendit patiemment la réponse quand…..

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger encore une fois Mon Père mais on a besoin de vous au commissariat.

Le commissariat !? Merde ! Est-ce que Ricardo avait déjà reprit le travail ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Merde !! De toute façon il se devait d'y aller, c'était encore son travail, plus pour longtemps mais il devait le faire bien jusqu'au bout. A ce moment son portable vibra, il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et sourit en voyant la réponse qu'il voulait voir.

-J'arrive.

Il ferma la porte de son bureau, toujours souriant mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver au commissariat. Tant pis il s'en inquièterait plus tard. ……. Il voyait Gabi au déjeuné et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

La matinée au commissariat passa à grande vitesse, le jeune pour qui il s'était déplacé était un délinquant récidiviste qu'il avait cru aider il y a quelques semaines mais qui n'avait pas tenu sa parole et après avoir dit qu'il avait agit parce qu'il était possédé, la drogue faisait vraiment de serieux ravages, avait finalement conssentit à se confesser. Ce matin passa tellement vite qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt midi et qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé Ricardo, ce dont il fût reconnaissant il devait bien l'admettre. Jusqu'à ce que Ruiz lui demande comment son frère se remettait de sa blessure, il comprit alors que Ricardo n'avait pas encore reprit son service. C'était dommage que ça soit le jour off de Gabi sinon ils auraient pu se croiser avant l'heure. Ce qui lui rappellait qu'il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour déjeuner avec elle.

Quand il arriva elle était déjà attablée et regardait distraitement le menu jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive, ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors et sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire des plus accueillant. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'embrasser ici et maintenant mais c'était trop tôt et il ne pouvait pas, pas alors que la salle était remplie de gens qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Il aurait vraiment du lui donner rendez-vous autre part.

-Hey !

-Comment c'est passée ta matinée ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais allé au commisssariat ?

-Oui pour un des jeunes que j'ai aidé, enfin disons que je n'ai pas si bien réussi que ça.

-Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Antonio.

-Je sais. Au moins j'aurai essayé.

-Oui. Au fait que voulait ta mère ce matin ?

-Rien de bien spécial.

-Mouais. Elle t'a encore mis en garde contre moi c'est ça ?!

-Entre autre oui. Elle est venue parce qu'en tirant ses cartes elle a découvert que tu avais un amant.

-Bien maintenant je ne dirai plus que ce sont des foutaises. On fait quoi alors ?

-J'allais te demander la même chose. J'étais à deux doigts de tout lui révéler mais j'ai préféré attendre de voir avec toi et de toute façon ce matin c'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

-Oui, en parlant de ça je suis désolée pour…… enfin je suis désolée de t'avoir fuit et de m'être réfugiée dans ta salle de bain.

-C'est rien, c'est à moi de m'excuser je n'aurais pas du me conduire de la sorte. C'est juste qu'après notre…. notre réveil, enfin qu'en on nous a dérangé, l'ambiance a changé et je ne savais pas comment…..

-C'est pas grave, je comprends. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ça hein !?

-Oui. Tu sais j'ai promis à ma mère de passer la voir en fin de journée, ça te dirais de venir avec moi ?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix….

-Gabi si tu ne veux pas…..

-Je plaisante, enfin à peu près, mais on doit le faire et tout les deux, ensemble, alors j'irai avec toi.

-Bien. Et toi tu as fais quoi ce matin ?

-Déjà j'ai évité de me faire repérer à l'église avant de venir te voir et ça pas été facile j'ai failli me faire surprendre par une de tes nouvelles recrues !

-Une novice Gabi, pas nouvelle recrue.

-Comme tu veux. En tout cas j'ai eu de la chance comme elle ne me connaissait pas j'ai inventé cette histoire comme quoi j'étais venue me confesser mais que je m'étais perdue en cours de route.

-Comme tu dis tu as eu de la chance.

-Et après t'avoir quitté je suis retournée au loft…..

-Gabi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal au moins ?

-Il n'était pas là.

-Comment ça pas là ? Il était où ? Il n'a pas reprit son poste en tout cas.

-Je ne sais pas où il est allé mais tu aurais du voir l'état du loft on aurait dit qu'un combat de boxe avait eu lieu, j'ai un petit peu rangé.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ça ! Pourquoi tu y es retournée ?

-Pour récupérer mes affaires. Et aussi pour voir comment il allait, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater ça ne va pas bien du tout.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi Gabi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-En tout cas moi je suis content qu'il n'est pas été là. Franchement tu pensais à quoi ?! Après la petite scène d'hier tu aurais pu m'attendre ou au moins ne pas y aller seule.

-Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il allait bien c'est tout et puis de toute manière il fallait que je prenne mes affaires !

-Désolé c'est juste que rien que de t'imaginer seule avec lui, maintenant qu'il est au courant, ça m'inquiète.

-Pas grave. Tu es très mignon quand tu es inquiet !

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Antonio.

-Et si…… et si on commandait ?

-Très bonne idée !

Gabi éclata de rire devant son air géné alors qu'une serveuse s'approchait d'eux pour prendre leur commande.

-Alors on va prendre………..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, Carmen se remit à penser au comportement curieux d'Antonio ce matin même. Il avait eu l'air d'être dérangé par sa présence, d'ailleurs il avait mit un temps considérable à sortir de sa chambre, un comble pour lui qui d'habitude était debout aux aurores, et puis il avait eu l'air d'être prit en faute, de quoi elle ne saurait le dire mais ses yeux brillaient de culpabilité. C'est alors qu'elle se souvenu d'Antonio paniqué à l'idée qu'elle avait parlé à Ricardo avant de venir le voir. En y repensant bien c'était très étrange, ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, mais ces derniers temps Antonio se montrait distant, et pas qu'avec son frère mais avec elle aussi, les seules autres personnes de qui il était très proche était Maria et….. et Gabi. Elle eu un sentiment bizarre, evidemment que ça avait un rapport avec Gabi ! Elle avait sûrement du lui avouer quelque chose et maintenant il ne savait pas comment agir avec Ricardo alors il l'évitait. Cette femme n'apportait vraiment que des complications ! …….. Mais il y avait eu leur échange de ce matin, c'était comme si………… non elle n'irait pas dans cette direction c'était vraiment impensable. Antonio ne ferait jamais ça ! Pourtant…… Non ! Elle devait aller voir Ricardo, c'est ça vérifier comment son bébé allait après s'être fait tirer dessus. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet aspect du métier de policier, mais bon quelle mère digne de ce nom aimait ce coté la ?!

Arrivé au loft, une chose la frappa : un certain chaos y régnait, comme si on avait tout rangé pour tout mettre à sac par la suite. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout. Dieu mais où était Ricardo !?

-Oh tient salut mama !

Elle sursauta, et le regarda de la tête au pied : pantalon ouvert, chemise froissé et mal reboutonné et cheveux en bataille. Il avait bu. Et il continuait à en juger par la bouteille de bière qu'il avait en main.

-Ricardo ! Mi hijo ! C'est toi qui à mis la maison dans cet état là ?!

-Euh ouais.

-Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi tu bois ? Tu as bu combien de bières !?

-Assez. Assez pour oublier en tout cas.

-De quoi tu parles Ricardo ? No entiendo. Tu souffres ? Ta blessure, Mon Dieu ne me dis pas que ta blessure s'est rouverte ?!

-Non. C'est bien pire ! Cette sale petite garce est revenue ici ! Non mais comment elle a pu remettre les pieds ICI !!! Elle est revenue prendre ses affaires !! Trainée ! Et lui, je suis sur qu'il s'est fait un plaisir de l'accompagner ! Ils doivent chercher un petit nid douillet à l'heure qu'il est !! Connard ! Je les hait ! Je les maudit ! Tous les deux !!

-Tu….. tu parles de Gabi ?

-Ouais c'est de cette trainée la dont je parle !

-Ah. Elle t'a donc avoué qu'elle avait un amant.

-Tu le savait ?!

-Ca fait des semaines que je te le dis Ricardo !

-Donc tu ne sais pas ?

-Savoir quoi ?

-Oh tu vas être ravie mama ! Gabi reste dans la famille !

-De quoi tu parles ? Explique-toi Ricardo !?

-Oh mais je veux parler de Gabi et d'Antonio mama. De qui d'autre bien sur !

………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

-……………….

-Alors tu ne réponds rien mama ?

-Si. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de boire ça te fais divaguer mon fils !

-Oh tu ne me crois pas ?

-Bien sur que non je ne te crois pas ! Antonio ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !!

-Alors tu ne connais pas ton fils aussi bien que tu le crois. Ton cher petit Antonio couche avec ma – oh combien charmante – fiancée !!

-Jamais !

-Et ils sont amoureux à ce qu'ils m'en ont dit !

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi sur ton frère Ricardo ! Et je n'aime pas du tout cet air sarcastique que tu prends lorsque tu bois tu sais !

-Désolé mama mais sur ce coup ci j'en ai vraiment besoin. Tu devrais prendre un verre toi aussi !

-Ca suffit ! ………… Il faut….. il faut que j'aille parler à Antonio !

-Fais donc ça !

Carmen sorti en quatrième vitesse, non sans lui avoir jeté un « Te quiero » avant.

-Ouais. Ces temps ci l'amour n'est plus ce qu'il était.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle avait passé sa fin d'après-midi à chercher Antonio. Elle avait essayé tous les endroits dans lesquels il était susceptible de se trouver et nada. En demandant à l'église on lui avait dit qu'il était parti déjeuné avec Gabi et qu'on ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Cette simple idée la faisait trembler de rage et des pensées insidieuses s'installèrent dans son esprit. Antonio et Gabi ensemble. Faisant l'amour. Non ça ne…… ce n'était pas possible ! Elle avait réussi à ne pas y penser, se concentrant uniquement sur la recherche de son fils, mais là elle ne pouvait faire autrement, trop de preuves s'accumulaient contre lui. Qu'est-ce que cette catin avait fait à son bébé !? C'est dans un état second qu'elle rentra chez elle, sortant de sa torpeur quand elle vit qu'Antonio se trouvait déjà là.

-Mi hijo !! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où tu étais ?

Antonio resta figé quelques secondes alors que les bras de sa mère l'encerclait, puis il se détendit et répondit à son étreinte.

-J'avais des choses à régler. Il y'a des choses….. des choses vont changer mama.

-Non. Non.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. En fait je ne suis pas tout seul à……………

-Merci Antonio de m'avoir laissé utiliser les toilettes. Tu crois que Carmen m'en vou…….. dra.

-Vous !!!!!!!

-Re-bonjour Carmen.

-Vous ! Vous…….. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Carmen regardait Gabi, sous le choc, puis son regard ne cessa de passer de Gabi à Antonio, qui eux partageaient un regard lourd de sens. C'était donc vrai. Poussé par un élan incontrôlable elle envoya une gifle magistrale à Antonio, puis se tourna vers Gabi et essaya d'en faire de même tout en vociférant en espagnol.

-Mama ! Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?!

-Et toi ? Tu es devenu fou ?

-De quoi….

-Je sais tout ! Tout ce que cette catin t'a obligé à faire !!!!!

-Elle ne m'a obligé à rien du tout ! C'est ma décision de quitter l'église !

-De… !?…… Tu…. Tu quittes l'église ?? Tu quittes le séminaire pour cette…. cette puta !?

-Non mama. Je quitte la prêtrise pour être avec Gabi. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une simple histoire de…..

-Alors Ricardo avait raison.

-Tu as parlé à Ricardo !?

-Oui. Et il est anéanti. Il boit plus que de raison et…..

-Oh Mon Dieu il ne doit pas mélanger de l'alcool avec ses antidouleurs !

-Parce que ça vous intéresse sale petite garce !? Vous avez détruit ma famille !!! Et mes deux fils !! Vous les avez séduits et ensorcelés ! Vous êtes contente de vous ?!

-Carmen non. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas………..

-Arrête mama !

-Et toi mon fils tu as fait serment d'allégeance à Dieu ! Comment as-tu pu rompre tes vœux !? Pour elle ??!!

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Tu crois ça ?!

-Pas devant toi en tout cas. Je dois répondre de mes actes devant le diocèse, et je le ferai, mais en attendant tu n'as pas à juger ! Ni la situation, ni Gabi, ni moi.

-Mais………..

-Non. Je suis amoureux de Gabi. On s'aime. Fin de la discussion !

Gabi n'en revenait pas. Il avait prit sa défense et il s'était opposé à Carmen, pour elle. Enfin pour eux se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Elle avait déjà entendu parler des mouvements de colère d'Antonio, Maria et Ricardo avaient des tas d'anecdotes là-dessus, mais n'en avait jamais été témoin. Maintenant elle comprenait. Il bouillait littéralement de colère mais n'en restait pas moins maitre de lui. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et dire que sous les décombres, cette fois là, il n'était pas content de lui parce qu'il était sensé être un homme sous contrôle !

-Antonio mi hijo tu fais une erreur, une grave erreur. Si tu penses que cette femme est…………

-Je ne te le redirai plus ! Arrête de parler de Gabi en ces termes sinon tu ne me reverras pas avant un long moment !

-Mi hijo tu ne peux……………

-Si je le peux et je le ferai. Je ne suis pas Ricardo mama. Et je n'accepterai pas que tu parles mal de la femme que j'aime. Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

-Si. Si.

-Bien. Je suis désolé tu ne t'attendais surement pas à ça mais je fais ce qui est juste pour moi, j'espère que tu le comprends, et qu'un jour tu me pardonneras.

-Si. Tu es toujours mon fils tu sais et même si je ne comprends pas, je t'aime quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne cautionne pas ce que tu fais mais ce n'est pas ma vie et je n'ai donc pas à m'en mêler.

-Je suis content que tu dises cela. ………………….. On va y aller. On était venu te mettre au courant. ………….. Merci mama.

Il la prit dans les bras, la remercia encore une fois, de quoi elle ne le savait pas car elle n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot, et reparti accompagné de Gabi. Maudite soit cette femme ! Une fois qu'ils furent partis et seulement à ce moment là, elle s'autorisa à craquer. S'asseyant sur la première chaise venue, elle laissa les larmes la submerger. Un flot ininterrompu et qu'elle laissa l'épuiser jusqu'à endormissement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Après avoir affronté Carmen, ils allèrent se promener sur la plage. Ca avait été éprouvant et ils avaient besoin tous deux de se détendre et de se retrouver. La main d'Antonio trouva naturellement celle de Gabi qui, lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

-Quoi ?

-Rien c'est juste que c'est pas un peu tôt pour se prendre la main dans un lieu public ?

-Gabi on se tient la main, on ne fait pas l'amour.

-Je sais, désolé. Je suis un peu tendue je crois.

-Oui ça doit être ça.

-Antonio ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On se promène !?

-Non je veux dire avec tout ça. Nous. Tu comptes vraiment quitter l'église pour moi ? Tu as vu le révérend ?

-Oui je vais vraiment quitter l'église et non je n'ai pas encore vu le révérend mais je compte le voir demain à la première heure.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui je le suis. Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux…… Tu préfère……….

-Non ! Mais avec tout ce qui se passe j'ai l'impression d'être en train de rêver.

- Alors laisse-moi te dire que tu ne rêves pas.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, ce qui n'était pas très envisageable vu le nombre de personnes présente sur la plage en ce début de soirée, il lui remit tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui glissa amoureusement quelque chose qui la fit sourire.

-J'en envie de t'embrasser.

Son sourire la faisait rayonner et il le lui rendit. C'était comme si ils partageaient un secret. Et c'était le cas, plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-J'ai envie que tu puisses le faire.

-S'il il n'y avait pas tout………..

-Oui.

Ils continuèrent à marcher main dans la main pendant encore quelques minutes, en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une crique un peu reculée où ils s'assirent et contemplèrent l'océan, toujours sans prononcer un mot. Gabi commença à se relaxer dans les bras d'Antonio, sans doute l'influence des légers baisers qu'il déposait sur sa tempe et dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai envie de rester comme ça pour toujours.

-Moi aussi mais ne crois tu pas qu'il y a des choses toute aussi intéressantes à faire ?

-Antonio !

-Quoi ?! Regarder le coucher de soleil est magnifique mais le regarder se lever l'est tout autant.

-Aurais-tu l'âme d'un poète Antonio ?!

-Non mais j'aimerai bien parfois.

Elle le sentit, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit, soupiré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Je pensais juste.

-A quoi ?

-Au changement.

En entendant sa réponse, Gabi se retourna dans ses bras de sorte à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lire se qui s'y trouvait et dont il ne parlait pas.

-Ne te méprends pas, je suis content qu'on est enfin…….. éclaircit la situation, mais j'ai passé ces six dernières années à consacrer ma vie à Dieu et disons que je ne peux pas tourner la page du jour au lendemain. Mes paroissiens, les jeunes de la maison de quartier, toutes les personnes qui me connaissent……

-Tu as peur de ce qu'on pourrait penser de toi ?

-Non mais je voudrai toujours pouvoir aider tous ces gens.

-Mais rien ne t'en empêches Antonio. Tu quittes l'église mais ton pouvoir d'aider les autres tu le possèdes encore.

-Merci c'est gentil.

-Et c'est vrai. Je le pense sincèrement Antonio. Tu pourrais travailler dans des associations ou en collaboration avec l'assistance sociale.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. A ça comme au reste. Me trouver un appartement pour commencer.

-Tu pourrais revenir à Surf Central.

-Ce n'est pas là où tu comptais aller ?

-Si. On pourrait…..

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Gabi.

-Pourquoi ça ? On a déjà vécu là bas.

-Oui mais pas en tant que couple. Je ne crois pas que les autres occupants voient ça d'un bon œil. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on ait de nouveau nos chambres.

-Non j'en voyais plutôt qu'une.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, donc cette option n'est pas envisageable.

-Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi. Ce sont nos amis, ils comprendront……

-Quoi !? Que si on a trahit Ricardo c'est parce qu'on s'aime et que tout est pardonné ?! Ce sont les amis de Ricardo aussi et dans cette histoire c'est nous qui avons le mauvais rôle.

-Oui tu as raison.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ca veut dire que je ne pourrais même pas retourner là-bas.

-Gabi ça n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Mais tu as raison, c'est moi la fiancée infidèle et je ne suis pas sure qu'ils m'accueilleront joyeusement si je leur demande de m'héberger pendant quelque temps.

-Je n'ai pas voulu dire…………….

-Je sais. Je crois qu'on est bon pour l'hôtel alors.

-Juste pour quelques jours Gabi je te le promets, on trouvera une alternative.

Elle se recala alors confortablement dans ses bras et s'extasia devant la beauté naturelle du site.

-C'est splendide !

-Oui. Splendide.

Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe alors qu'il lui faisait ce compliment puis il rajouta :

-Au moins maintenant on a plus à se préoccuper de la cassette.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Je l'avais complètement oublié !

-Oui moi aussi, enfin presque. Après tout si on en est là c'est un peu grâce à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que la toute première fois qu'on à parlé à cœur ouvert de ce qui s'était passé sous les décombres c'était dans le chalet de Francesca alors qu'on cherchait cette maudite cassette.

-Ce qui m'a amené à réfléchir une fois rentrée à Sunset pour y repartir ensuite.

-Et c'est là où je t'ai retrouvé et que tout à commencé.

-Oh je crois que ça à commencer bien avant.

-C'est juste. En tout cas on a plus à avoir peur qu'elle ne soit découverte.

-Un peu quand même, non ? Je veux dire ce qui est dessus est très personnel et intime et puis c'est compromettant.

-Gabi je crois que les gens vont très vite se faire une idée quand ils nous verront ensemble. Un prêtre qui quitte son église pour une femme c'est qu'il s'est forcément passé un truc avant.

-Tu parles d'une étiquette collé à vie !

-Si tu veux on pourrait partir.

-Quitter Sunset Beach ?!

-Oui. Pour un nouveau départ, une autre ville où les gens ne nous connaîtraient pas, une nouvelle vie.

-Non. C'est tentant mais je préfère rester ici, c'est devenu chez moi ici. C'est chez moi.

-Ca me rassure, moi non plus je ne me voyais pas partir.

-Il va donc falloir subir les conséquences de nos actes.

-Peut-être que ça sera moins pire que ce que l'on pense.

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais je ne suis pas inquiète, tant qu'on est ensemble je ne suis pas inquiète.

-Alors tu ne t'inquièteras de rien pendant longtemps parce que je ne compte pas te laisser. Jamais.

Submergée par l'émotion, Gabi lui fit face et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il y a quelques instants encore Ricardo, leur histoire et leurs « adieux » de la dernière fois lui avaient traversé l'esprit mais entendre Antonio lui dire ce dont elle rêvait depuis toute gamine, qu'elle ne serait plus abandonnée, jamais, avait balayé Ricardo et les quelques remords qu'elle avait encore. Elle avait aimé Ricardo mais Antonio, son frère, était l'homme de sa vie et tant pis si le fait qu'il soit prêtre et qu'elle elle était à l'origine la fiancée de son frère, rendent leur histoire peu commune. Après tout c'étaient les plus belles.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un long moment, heureusement qu'Antonio avait troqué sa tenue habituelle de prêtre contre des vêtements civils, tout ce qui avait de plus séduisant en plus. Il revint très vite à la réalité quand il sentit Gabi jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise, comme la dernière fois avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. Il mit fin alors au brasier qu'elle avait allumé.

-Je suis désolé. On ne peut pas……

-Pas maintenant je sais.

-Non, j'allais dire pas ici mais c'est vrai que maintenant n'est pas le bon moment non plus.

Ils se sourirent. Encore. A croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça. Mais ils étaient amoureux et c'était une étape que tous les amoureux connaissaient, les sourires idiots juste parce qu'on est heureux d'être avec l'autre, peut importaient les circonstances.

Il se leva et l'aida à en faire de même, puis ils repartirent en sens inverse, se tenant toujours la main.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Où ça ?

-A l'hôtel.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée Gabi.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ? Tu es juste d'accord ?

-Tu aurais voulu que je te convainque avec un super plaidoyer ?

-Non mais ça m'étonne que tu ne te battes pas plus c'est tout.

-Je peux très bien le faire mais vu comment c'est passée la nuit dernière je pense que le plus raisonnable c'est de ne pas redormir dans le même lit pour l'instant. Même si j'en meurs d'envie.

-La nuit sera dure.

- A qui le dis-tu !?

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé une chambre à Gabi, puis vint le moment de la séparation.

-Bon.

-Bon. Te voilà dans ta chambre. Je vais…….. je vais retourné au presbytère maintenant. Bonne nuit Gabi.

-Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi. Au revoir Antonio.

Il parti à reculons.

-Et puis merde ! Gabi !?

-Oui ?

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne dans un baiser à lui faire perdre la tête.

-Fais de beaux rêves !

-Compte sur moi ! ………………….. Antonio !? Appelle-moi une fois que tu seras arrivé. S'il te plait.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout de suite.

Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Maintenant je suis sur de faire de beaux rêves !

Elle referma la porte tout en riant. Puis elle s'y adossa, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, qui s'étirèrent en un énorme sourire et murmura :

-Je t'aime Antonio. Si tu savais à quel point.

Dieu que la nuit allait être longue. Interminable même.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Arrivé au presbytère, Antonio remercia le ciel qu'il fut aussi tard et qu'il n'y ait pas âme qui vive. Il n'aurait pas aimé rencontrer quelqu'un, surtout aussi vite après avoir quitté Gabi, il était complètement ailleurs et………. , bref il ne voulait voir personne.

Après une douche rapide, il se mit au lit. Etant fatigué, il pensait que le sommeil ne tarderait pas à venir. S'était sans compter sur ses méninges qui marchaient à plein régime. Les récents événements lui revenant sans cesse en tête, et Gabi. Gabi qui lui souriait, Gabi qui l'embrassait. Ses mains à lui sur son corps à elle….. D'impuissance il se retourna dans son minuscule lit et plongea la tête sous son oreiller. Là c'était sur le sommeil allait le fuir ! Il se leva pour chercher un verre d'eau, vit son portable sur le bureau, l'attrapa et envoya un texto, tout ceci s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte. Une minute plus tard, le portable, qu'il tenait toujours en main, vibra, désireux de connaitre sa réponse, il regarda au plus vite.

-Tu me manque aussi. J'aimerai que tu sois là pour me prendre dans tes bras.

Rejoins-moi.-

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son cœur ne prenne le pas sur sa raison. Il prit ses affaires et parti en direction du motel où se trouvait Gabi. Il devait absolument voir le Révérend demain matin, donc passé la nuit là bas n'était pas spécialement la bonne chose à faire, mais ce n'était pas important, il trouverait un moyen pour revenir bien assez tôt, ce qui était important en revanche, c'était de retrouver Gabi et de pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Parce que, malgré l'air sur de lui et son apparente maitrise de soi, lui aussi avait du mal à croire qu'ils y étaient, que tout ceci était bien réel.

Gabi n'arrivait pas à dormir, rien de bien étonnant là dedans, ça faisait un bout de temps maintenant qu'elle était sujette aux insomnies. Au départ ça avait été les remords d'avoir trompé Ricardo qui l'avaient tenu éveillée, ensuite le chantage de Francesca en avait rajouté une couche, puis l'admission secrète qu'elle était amoureuse d'Antonio n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses et enfin ce qui se passait entre eux maintenant ne lui donnaient pas mais alors pas du tout envie de dormir, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Elle était impatiente d'être au lendemain. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de faire un bond de deux mètres quand elle entendit frapper.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi Gabi.

Elle lui ouvrit sans prendre la peine de passer un peignoir, même si cela aurait été la voix de la raison.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Ton texto disait………..

-Si bien sur que je te veux avec moi, dans ma chambre, mais après ton discours de tout à l'heure je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'embrassait déjà. Elle savait que ça n'était pas bien, ils avaient peut-être mit la situation au clair avec Ricardo, et Carmen avait beau être au courant, Antonio n'avait toujours pas quitté son statut de prêtre, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, pas après avoir gouté à ces instants de liberté volés avec lui. C'était si bon de pouvoir se comporter comme n'importe quel couple.

-Je suis ravie que tu sois là.

-C'est ce que je crois comprendre ! Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Dormir ?! Tu croyais que j'avais autre chose en tête ?

-Peut-être.

-Désolé mais je ne préfère pas tenter le Diable ! ………… Désolé.

-C'est bon Gabi t'inquiète pas j'ai compris. ………….. Allez au lit mademoiselle !

-Bien monsieur !

Ils se mirent au lit, mais ne trouvant pas plus le sommeil l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient bien trop fébriles, Antonio décida d'allumer la télé. Ils tombèrent sur une rediffusion de Jay Leno, ils regardèrent l'émission pendant un moment puis il sentit à sa respiration qu'elle s'était endormie. Il décida alors d'en faire de même.

Elle sentit quelque chose bouger sous elle, non plutôt quelqu'un. Antonio.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut que j'aille boire.

-Antonio ?

-Il est bientôt 5 heure et il faudrait que je rentre.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

-J'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors reste encore un peu.

Tout en disant ça, elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt, oui il avait eu le malheur, façon de parler, de dormir avec un simple t-shirt et son boxer, c'étaient de bien fins remparts contre le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Plus ses mains flattaient son abdomen et moins il avait envie de lui résister. Elle remonta alors le léger bout de tissu qui le couvrait et y déposa un baiser incertain près de son nombril. Ne voyant aucune résistance de sa part elle continua, remontant, passant de ses abdos à ses pectoraux, pour un homme de Dieu il savait certainement prendre soin de lui, et c'était loin de lui déplaire au contraire. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un téton et lui réserva un traitement tout particulier, le voyant fermer les yeux, elle sourit tout contre sa peau.

-Tu aimes ?

Pour toute réponse il la remonta à lui et l'embrassa, faisant passer tous ses sentiments par ce simple contact. Il la fit rouler sous lui et ne put s'empêcher de la toucher. Il fallait que ses mains soient partout sur son corps, mais lorsque son bassin s'appuya de façon prononcée contre le sien et qu'elle laissa échappé un soupir de plaisir, il se raidit, dans tous les sens du terme. Il inspira bruyamment.

-Gabi.

-Je sais. Tu ne peux pas. On ne peut pas.

-Je n'ai envie que de ça tu le sais ?! Mais on ne peut pas se laisser aller comme après l'explosion.

-Oui je sais on n'est pas en danger de mort imminente, même si je vais mourir si tu ne parles pas à qui de droit très vite.

Il sourit devant son air dramatique, elle aurait fait une parfaite Juliette ! Mais Dieu qu'il la comprenait, lui aussi allait rapidement perdre la tête s'il ne parlait pas bientôt au Révérend. Il croyait même l'avoir déjà perdu, mais le supplice de ses lèvres sur sa peau avait ravivé bien trop de sensations agréables pour qu'il ne lui refuse cette tendre caresse. Il regarda encore une fois l'heure.

-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant Gabi. Je dois parler au Révérend maintenant. Enfin pas maintenant mais au plus vite comme ça nous pourront reprendre là où nous en étions resté.

-Je vois que quelqu'un est très impatient !

-Plutôt oui !

Il se leva, se rhabilla et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de repartir.

-N'oublies pas que je t'aime.

- Ca ne risque pas. File sinon je ne suis pas sure de te laisser partir !

-Bye.

-Bye.

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait à la mission il se dit qu'il était chanceux, très chanceux même mais qu'il devait vraiment parler à l'archidiocèse parce que la situation devenait insupportable. Il s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de discipliné, il avait été un bon prêtre, ne cédant jamais à la tentation. Gabi était à part, bien sur pendant un temps elle avait incarné cette tentation, puis elle était devenue quelque chose de plus puissant, plus pure. Et l'amour ne pouvait vraiment pas être considéré comme une tentation, si ? En tout cas en à peine trois jour il avait faillit lui faire l'amour plus d'une fois et y avait pensé bien plus encore. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il avait envie d'elle, c'était viscéral mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre ses vœux, pas encore une fois et certainement pas de la sorte. La dernière fois avait été un cas particulier. Dieu ne méritait pas ça, pas plus qu'elle d'ailleurs.

Ce fut le cœur soulagé qu'il rentrât dans son bureau, à plus de 7 heure passé ça ne servait à rien de repasser par sa chambre, à part pour se changer se corrigea-t-il, mais c'était trop tard il avait déjà ouvert la porte et fut accueilli par le Révérend, qui lui fit un sourire polit et l'invita à s'assoir. C'est là qu'il vit que le dit Révérend avait en main la photo de Ricardo, Gabi et lui prise sur la plage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Antonio se mit à gesticuler sur sa chaise, se retrouver devant le regard pénétrant de cet autre homme de Dieu lui faisait penser à une visite chez le principal. Non qu'il n'en ait eu beaucoup mais la seule et unique fois lui avait suffit pour en avoir un souvenir gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

-Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi cette question Antonio ?

-Il n'est même pas 8 heure et vous êtes dans mon bureau, alors j'en conclu que vous vouliez me consulter.

Le Révérend n'avait toujours pas lâché la photo des mains et l'esprit d'Antonio tourna à mille à l'heure, ce qui ne manqua pas d'aggraver son coté paranoïaque. Et s'il avait parlé à Ricardo ?! Non. Ce n'était pas possible. D'après les dires de Gabi et Carmen, il était « inconsolable » et noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. Quand aurait-il eu le temps de parler au Révérend ? Le temps et l'envie. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui rapporter après tout !? Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de chose. Ricardo avait un sens élevé de l'honneur et un égo qui allait de paire, et ce qu'il…….. ce que lui et Gabi lui avaient fait subir allait sans doute réveiller le Parrain qui dormait en lui. La « petite » crise de la dernière fois n'avait été qu'un échauffement, une réaction directe et spontanée du au choc de leur révélation. Mais il savait combien son frère pouvait être un fin stratège et un manipulateur hors paire quand il avait décidé qu'il se devait vengeance. Non. Non ! Non !! Tout ça allait bien trop loin. Ricardo ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. D'un autre coté, lui, ne se serait jamais vu tomber amoureux de la fiancée de son frère, sans parler de faire l'amour avec elle, tout en étant prêtre rien que ça ! Il allait exploser avec toutes ces théories. Il faillait qu'il soit sur. Le Révérend devait lui parler ! En levant la tête il vit que c'était déjà le cas.

-Antonio ? Vous m'avez écouté ?!

-Non. Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de chose en tête en ce moment.

-Je vois ça. Vous voulez m'en parler ?

-En fait……. oui mais pas maintenant. Vous paraissez soucieux. De quoi m'avez-vous parlé ?

-Du Guatemala.

-Du Guatemala !? Pourquoi ça ?

-Antonio vous vous souvenez que vous deviez y partir. Il y a eu un léger contre temps du à cette explosion, - quel acte terrible – heureusement pour nous tous ici vous et mademoiselle Martinez en avaient réchappés, Dieu soit loué, mais je pense qu'il serait bon de……..

-Donc vous n'avez pas croisé mon frère.

Il fut soulagé de faire cette constatation.

-Non, pourquoi aurai-je du ?

Il le fut un peu moins, en entendant cette question.

-Vous avez déjà……………..

-Antonio que se passe-t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Strictement rien. Un jour je suis dévoué à………………. Vous êtes vous déjà demandé si vous aviez choisi la bonne voix ?

Il commençait à comprendre. Il connaissait Antonio depuis très longtemps, comme tout le reste de sa famille au demeurant. Et quand il le vit se tourner vers Dieu, au moment de la disparition de sa sœur bien aimée, ce fut les bras grand ouvert qu'il l'accueilli. Antonio eut toujours l'air de bien s'accommoder de sa fonction de prêtre jusqu'à récemment, il dut bien l'admettre. Il avait tout du prêtre quasi parfait, ce qui était plus qu'honorable il faut l'avouer. Mais ces temps derniers il semblait préoccuper, happé dans ses réflexions, tourmenté. Maintenant il voyait la situation dans sa totalité. Une femme était apparue. Voilà ce qui était arrivé à Antonio Torres l'homme, et qui ébranlait le Père Antonio. S'il avait bien raison, ce dont il ne doutait pas. Il était sur que si on faisait des statistiques, les prêtres ayant déjà connu une vie à l'extérieur du cloître, avaient plus de propension que les autres à quitter l'église.

-Oui. Oui je me le suis déjà demandé. Je pense que c'est une phase que l'on doit tous affronter un jour où l'autre.

-Et comment avez-vous su avec certitude que vous aviez fait le bon choix ?

-Je l'ai compris c'est tout, mais on est jamais sur de tout à cent pour cent, il faut juste accepter de vivre avec les choix qu'on a fait, ou se remettre en question et tout recommencer. Par contre toi, Antonio, le fait que tu te t'infliges toute cette tourmente, m'en dit plus que n'importe quel discours.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu questionnes ton « Appel ».

-Non. Enfin oui, en quelque sorte. Non ! Je veux dire……….. Je me demande si pendant tout ce temps j'ai été un bon prêtre.

-Tu veux dire en opposition à maintenant ?

-Quoi !? Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus, j'essaie juste de suivre ta ligne de pensée.

-Oh. Alors j'ai été un bon prêtre ?

-Oui.

-Mais…… !

-Mais quoi ?

-Rien.

……………

-Je pense à quitter l'église. Non, en fait je vais quitter l'église.

-Je sais.

-Je sais que je dois vous…………. Comment ça vous savez ?!

-Le fait que tu ais développé des sentiments envers une femme ne fait pas de toi un mauvais prêtre Antonio. Cela fait de toi un homme de chair et de sang.

-Comment………… ?

-Je le sais ?!

Et voilà que le Révérend lui souriait maintenant. Il lui annonçait qu'il quitter l'église, pour une femme qui plus est, et lui il lui souriait d'un sourire avenant et presque paternel. Mon Dieu ! Le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête ! C'était beaucoup trop inconcevable !

-J'ai beau avoir été dans la prêtrise une bonne partie de ma vie, je ne suis pas énuque et encore moins aveugle. Certains signes ne trompent pas.

Il se mit à rire en voyant la mine déconfite que son subordonné faisait.

Les pensées d'Antonio, elles, étaient toutes autres. Certains signes. Quels signes !? Oh Mon Dieu ! Il est au courant pour Gabi !! Il faut lui expliquer au plus vite !

-Monsieur laissez moi vous expliquer. La situation est particulière. Cette femme est spéciale. Je veux dire………..

-Oui elle doit l'être en effet.

-Pardon ?

-Elle doit être très spéciale si elle a réussi à envahir ainsi votre cœur.

Il n'était pas au courant. Dieu merci ! Il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

-Oui elle l'est Monsieur.

Il se demandait brièvement ce que penserait le Révérend lorsqu'il découvrirait tout. Il chassa cette pensée, ça arriverait bien assez tôt.

-Mais……. comment être sur que c'est la bonne décision ?

-Ferme les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Ferme les yeux.

-D'accord.

-Que vois-tu ?

Il répondit alors sans la moindre hésitation.

-Gab…… Elle Monsieur.

-Alors c'est la bonne décision.

Le Révérend, voyant très bien qu'Antonio avait encore une question en tête, le pressa.

-Oui ?

-Mes paroissiens ? Et vous-même ? L'Archidiocèse ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez tous penser de moi ? Je ne veux pas que vous croyez que j'ai…….

-Cela t'empêcherait-il de partir ?

-Non.

-Alors qu'importe. Pour ma part je ne vois qu'un homme qui s'est laissé piéger par l'amour, mais il n'y a pas plus beau piège n'est-ce pas ?! Je ne dis pas que le prêtre en toi n'est qu'un détail mais tu as été assez homme pour venir en parler et faire face aux conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient, et ça je l'applaudis.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. ………………… Merci.

-Rien n'est encore fait. Antonio dis toi bien que tu n'as pas failli à ta condition de prêtre.

Ca y'est il allait se sentir mal là.

-Tu as été un très bon prêtre pendant six ans et maintenant c'est une autre voie qui s'ouvre à toi.

-Je…………………. Je………. Je dois y aller.

Le Révérend se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort mais il voulait qu'Antonio comprenne qu'il n'avait fait rien de mal. On ne pouvait pas flageller les gens parce qu'ils tombaient amoureux !

-Antonio !?

-Oui ?

-Merci à toi d'être venu m'en parler.

Et avec un dernier sourire Antonio disparu de son bureau. Voilà c'était fait. Ca n'était pas tout à fait fini, il devrait sans doute voir toute la hiérarchie, et écrire une lettre, une lettre devait certainement faire partie du processus il en était sur, mais le plus dur, pour lui, avait été fait. Et plutôt bien fait, à en juger la conversation qui avait prit place. Il grimaça légèrement en repensant aux belles paroles du Révérend. La chute sera dure quand il saura toute la vérité. Aie. Mais tant pis, pour le moment rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de savoir que le futur qu'il prévoyait pour Gabi et lui devenait de plus en plus réel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Maria Torres Evans, pardon ex Evans, se promenait sur la plage, l'esprit occupé. Bien évidemment ces temps-ci elle avait de quoi l'être, entre Benjy son fils, Ben son ex mari et Meg sa future femme, avec laquelle elle avait été amie, elle avait de quoi faire. Alors quand elle avait rendu visite à sa mère, qu'elle trouva dans un état pratiquement second, cela en avait été trop. Elle n'avait pas comprit la moitié des paroles de Carmen, mais ça avait apparemment à voir avec Ricardo qui buvait trop, Gabi qui était infidèle et Antonio qui devenait fou. Tout cela la rendit perplexe et voyant que sa mère était loin d'avoir fini de déblatérer, elle préféra s'en aller et se vider l'esprit, d'où sa présence ici. Mais le vidage d'esprit n'avait pas tellement fonctionné et elle ne cessait de repenser aux paroles prononcées plus tôt par Carmen. Le fait qu'elle avait traité Gabi de femme infidèle et adultère n'était pas un fait nouveau, et d'après les « aveux » qu'elle avait tiré d'Antonio, les accusations étaient plutôt bien fondées, mais elle savait que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée et que Gabi n'avait pas voulu intentionnellement blessé Ricardo, elle était juste tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, d'Antonio. Et elle connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas prévu cela, d'ailleurs on ne prémédite pas de tomber amoureux, elle en savait quelque chose, elle était elle-même coincée dans un triangle amoureux, ancien triangle amoureux se corrigea-t-elle douloureusement. Ben avait fait son choix. Elle chassa cette idée et repartie vers un sujet plus sur. Donc les paroles de sa mère n'avaient rien d'étonnant pour ce qui était de Gabi, mais en ce qui concernait Antonio, elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa mère de parler de la sorte d'un de ses enfants et encore moins d'Antonio. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle. Et puis elle avait dit quelque chose à propos de Ricardo. Qu'il buvait. Ca ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, après tout il s'était fait tiré dessus et était en arrêt, ça devait le démoralisé un peu alors elle s'y était attendue. Regardant les vagues au loin se briser sur les rochers, Maria prit la décision d'aller au loft, il fallait qu'elle sache comment aller son frère, réellement.

Elle toqua une fois arrivé et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Deux minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à entrer, se rendant compte que soit il n'y avait personne, soit on ne voulait pas lui ouvrir.

-Ricardo ? Gabi ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle marcha à travers le salon, plus désordonné que jamais, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle marchait sur du verre. Baissant les yeux elle vit des tas de débris, ceux d'un vase ayant contenu des roses, les dites roses jonchant le sol, et le verre des cadres photos. L'une d'elles, celle où Ricardo et Antonio se tenait fièrement par l'épaule, était déchirée en quatre, leur beau sourire coupé net. Ramassant ce qui restait de la photo pour la mettre à la poubelle, elle déplia l'autre qui n'était plus qu'une minuscule boule de papier, c'était celle où Ricardo, Gabi et Antonio posaient, souriant, un jour où elle les avait tous conviés à un pique-nique sur la plage. C'était curieux parce qu'en y regardant de plus près on jurerait que Gabi était avec Antonio et que Ricardo était seulement le « bon copain ». Elle avait vu cette photo des centaines de fois avant et n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les sentiments de son petit frère et de Gabi étaient transparents : Gabi était dos à Ricardo, qui la tenait par la taille, alors qu'elle avait passé les deux bras autour du cou d'Antonio et souriait comme si c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Fronçant les sourcils elle se rappela qu'Antonio avait presque la même photo dans son bureau, sauf qu'elle était bien moins compromettante, ils étaient juste tous les trois, Gabi se trouvant au milieu. Il avait sans doute jugé bon de prendre le cliché le moins « inoffensif » des trois ou quatre qu'ils avaient fait. Elle en était là dans son observation quand Ricardo se décida enfin à pointer le bout de son nez.

-Maria ! Ma chère, très chère sœur !

Elle voyait ce que sa mère avait voulut dire en disant qu'il buvait trop, quel doux euphémisme.

-Tu viens voir comment ton frère adoré gère la situation ?!

-Ricardo………………

-Comme tu peux le constater je gère plutôt bien, non ?!

-Ricardo je ne pense pas que boire autant puisse t'aider. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de mélanger tes antidouleurs et l'alcool, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas rester là sans rien faire mais tu vas bientôt pouvoir reprendre le travail, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient te remplacer et te mettre aux contraventions. Ca t'ennuis tant que ça de ne pas travailler ?!

-Le boulot ! C'est bien ça, le boulot, je vais pouvoir me jeter dedans à cœur perdu ! C'est bien ce qu'on est sensé faire après une peine de cœur hein ?!

Là Maria était perdue. Elle avait cru qu'il déprimait parce qu'il se sentait inutile et qu'il voulait reprendre le travail. Elle savait que son frère n'aimait pas l'inactivité, alors se retrouver en congé forcé…….. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il racontait. Une peine de cœur ? Ca non plus ça n'avait pas de sens. Gabi et lui allaient parfaitement bien. Elle avait même accepté de l'épouser.

-Ricardo est-ce que ça va ?

-Ben écoutes pour un cocu je vais assez bien je crois !

-Pour un………

Oh Mon Dieu ! Il savait ! Aie !

Ricardo, lui, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'elle n'était pas surprise. Enfin si, mais il y avait un petit « je-ne-sais-quoi» qui se mêlait à sa surprise, de la culpabilité. Il n'en était pas sur, il avait pas mal d'alcool dans le sang quand même, mais il aurait juré qu'elle avait un air coupable.

-Tu savais.

-Je…….. Non. Enfin…….

-Je suis le dernier à savoir ! Ca m'étonne pas ! C'est toujours le cocu qui est le dernier au courant !

-Ricardo, je suis désolée. C'est juste que………

Elle marchait sur des œufs, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi dire vu qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait, enfin à quel point il était au courant. Qu'il sache que Gabi avait fait l'amour avec un autre homme était totalement différent que de savoir avec QUI elle l'avait fait.

-Ric……

-Tu les protégeais ?

-Quoi ?!

-C'est pour ça que t'as rien dit ? Parce qu'elle est ton amie et que lui c'est ton petit frère préféré !!? Et moi alors ?????!!!!!!!

Alors il savait tout. Sur le moment Maria resta sans voix.

-Non ! Je peux t'assurer que non. Ce n'est pas….. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te cacher…… la vérité.

-Mouais.

-Antonio m'a parlé de ses…… de ses sentiments pour Gabi et…………

-Et tu lui as pas dit que c'était mal !? Qu'il aurait du s'éloigner ! J'en sais rien moi !

-Il allait le faire.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle crut bon de clarifier.

-Il allait partir pour le Guatemala.

Ricardo était perdu. La colère était passée, enfin pas tout à fait mais maintenant il cherchait à y voir plus clair, c'était peut-être l'effet « apaisant » des trois verres de whisky qu'il avait prit mais il voulait vraiment voir où il s'était planté. Il était sur qu'à un moment Gabi et lui s'étaient aimés, et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Même si il avait envie de leur arracher la tête à tous les deux et de planifier une revanche digne de ce nom, la partie lucide de son cerveau ne pouvait concevoir qu'ils avaient fait ça rien que pour le plaisir de le faire. Il avait cette intuition qu'Antonio allait quitter l'église pour elle. Et on ne fait pas ça si on n'est pas amoureux. De plus il le lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus tous les deux, c'est-à-dire quand ils lui avaient tout avoué. Donc comme c'était parti les repas et les fêtes en famille allaient se faire avec eux deux, en couple. S'il ne s'était pas trompé. Quelque part dans la nuit, ou dans la matinée, il ne savait plus très bien, il s'était dit que s'il ne pouvait les tuer de ses propres mains alors il devait apprendre à vivre avec, à faire la paix avec cette histoire. D'où sa colère relativement apaisée et son envie de comprendre.

-Il allait partir.

-Oui. Ecoute Ricardo il ne m'a pas fait d'aveux ni quoi que se soit d'autre, mis à part qu'il était amoureux d'elle, pour le reste c'est moi qui ai assemblé les pièces du puzzle toute seule.

-Et tu n'as pas préféré m'en parler ?

Voyant qu'il était calme, enfin pas prêt à faire de bêtise en tout cas, elle continua.

-Non. Ce n'était pas ma place et puis de toute façon ils avaient du réglé ça et mettre tout derrière eux puisqu'elle t'a dit oui.

-Merci. Je fais second choix dans ton histoire ! Elle n'a pas pu l'avoir lui alors elle se contente du frère !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai……

-Je sais mais de toute façon il n'y aura pas de mariage.

-Ricardo tu devrais……

-Non. Le mariage est annulé. C'est elle qui l'a annulé et je pense qu'elle a bien fait. Je ne veux être le second choix de personne, et surtout pas un substitut de mon frère.

-Oui moi aussi je crois que c'est préférable ainsi.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Puis piquée par la curiosité Maria demanda.

-Tu es calme pour un homme qui….. enfin……

-J'ai piqué ma crise quand ils m'ont tout déballé. Et puis j'ai cassé pas mal de trucs aussi.

-J'ai pu constater oui.

Ils se sourirent. Au moins tout n'était pas noir, il avait sa sœur.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir aller présenter des excuses maintenant. A mama. Et à eux aussi.

-Tu as le temps. Enfin pas pour mama mais pour eux. …………. Bon je vais ranger tout ce bazar avant que quelqu'un ne perde un pied !

-Maria ?!

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que tout ira bien ?

-Oui. Ca mettra du temps mais je suis sure que tout finira par aller mieux.

Et son adorable sœur lui sourit, encore, de ce sourire si spécial qui redonnait espoir à n'importe qui. Mais alors qu'il lui rendit son sourire, il ne put empêcher la pensée furtive d'une vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Une fois Maria partie, Ricardo se promit deux choses. La première c'était qu'il allait arrêter de boire désormais, ça ne lui faisait vraiment aucun bien, ni pour lui et encore moins pour sa blessure, il avait faillit tourner de l'œil plus d'une fois déjà. Et la deuxième c'était qu'avant de faire quelque chose de réellement stupide, comme monter un plan de revanche machiavélique par exemple, il allait vraiment analyser les choses et essayer de prendre du recul. Fort de cette décision, il sorti prendre l'air pour se vider la tête, Maria ayant tout nettoyé il ne restait plus rien à faire au loft, et peut-être qu'il irait voir sa mère. La dernière fois avait été légèrement gâchée par la révélation qu'il avait faite et pour être honnête il n'avait pas de souvenirs précis mais il savait bien que Carmen avait été loin, très loin même, d'apprécier ce nouveau changement. Manque de chance pour lui, quand il arriva à destination ce ne fut que pour découvrir que sa mère n'y était pas. Faisant demi-tour, il se demanda s'il devait…… Il avait envie de voir Antonio mais ne savait pas très bien si c'était une sage décision. En toute logique il devrait l'éviter, au moins pour l'instant, mais quelque chose le poussait à aller le voir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître la seule personne pour le moment qu'il était sur de ne pas pouvoir voir était Gabi. Pourtant ils l'avaient trahi tous les deux mais il aimait encore Gabi, aussi intensément qu'il la détestait, et s'il la rencontrait maintenant il était sur qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se maitriser. Avec son frère se serait différent, quoiqu'il n'en était plus aussi sur maintenant qu'il arrivait à la mission, mais au moins s'il voulait lui mettre son poing dans la gueule il n'aurait pas à se retenir !

Sur le chemin pour aller au bureau d'Antonio, il rencontra plusieurs personnes qui le saluèrent et fut soulagé quand il arriva à destination. Il entra sans même frapper et constata qu'il était seul. Tant pis il attendrait Antonio ici, parce que de voir tous ces gens ça le rendait nerveux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir oppressé. Il laissa son regard vagabonder et fut intrigué de voir le chapelet préféré d'Antonio, celui qu'il ne quittait jamais, posé négligemment à coté d'une photo les représentant tous les trois, lui, Gabi et Antonio. Il le prit dans ses mains et le fit tourner dans tous les sens, comme si ça allait lui donner un semblant de réponse, puis prit le cadre photo et l'examina à son tour.

-Antonio ? Gabi ? Pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi !?

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à l'un des deux concernés.

-Ric…… Ricardo !?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-Tu ne sais pas ?!

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu vas exploser encore une fois ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je veux…… Je veux juste comprendre où j'ai merdé frangin.

-Tu n'as pas……

-Si. C'est obligé. Je veux dire on était heureux tous les deux, bien sur au début c'était….. Au vu des circonstances…… Mais elle a changé, c'est devenue une femme extraordinaire…..

-C'est une femme exceptionnelle oui et elle l'a toujours été sauf qu'elle a fait en sorte qu'on ne le voit pas.

-Ouais. Alors pourquoi ?

Antonio devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Plus Ricardo partait dans l'introspection et plus il se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?! Il y'a trois jours de ça il ne voulait plus le voir et maintenant il venait ici pour comprendre. Il devait admettre que c'était une requête légitime, les rôles seraient inversés il aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Oui mais voilà les rôles n'étaient pas inversés. Et Ricardo avait beau avoir l'air calme, un peu trop d'ailleurs, ça pouvait dégénérer à n'importe quel moment, surtout avec sa ligne de pensée actuelle. S'il continuait à trop approfondir le sujet, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire qu'il comptait quitter l'église, que la démarche était en route même, et là y'avait des chances pour qu'il ne reste plus calme du tout. Heureusement il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bu, ce qui pourrait limiter les dégâts en cas de dérapages incontrôlés.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Ricardo.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour la pousser dans…… dans tes bras ?!

-Certaines choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver.

-Mouais ça te va bien de dire ça ! ......... Est-ce que ça a été toi comme ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre !?

-Ricardo ! ……… Non. C'est juste arrivé.

-Mais ça ne peut pas « juste arrivé » comme tu dis ! Il doit y avoir une raison ! On était heureux ! HEUREUX !!! Elle était heureuse ! Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Est-ce qu'elle t'a semblé….. Elle était malheureuse avec moi ?

-Non. Pas que je sache.

-Alors tout ceci n'a aucun sens.

-L'amour a un sens Ricardo !

-L'amour ?!

-Oui l'amour. Ecoute Ricardo je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais ça n'a rien à voir.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?!

-Parce que. Je le sais c'est tout. On est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Fin de l'histoire.

-A quel moment ?

-Quoi ?!

-A quel moment vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

-Ricardo je ne pense pas que ce soit…..

-Arrête de penser ! Alors ?

-Je ne peux pas parler pour elle, tu devras aller le lui demander toi-même.

-Ok. Mais pour toi c'était quand ? …………… Antonio ! A quel moment !?

- Il y a un bon moment je présume, je n'en suis pas sur. Ca à commencer par des rêves et quand j'ai découverts……… Quand on a cohabité à Surf Central, je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que plus je la voyais et moins j'avais envie qu'on ne soit séparé. Et puis il y'avait ces rêves, ces hallucinations où l'on…… où je……….

-C'est bon ! Arrête ! J'ai saisi le tableau. …………… Depuis tout ce temps ?

-Oui. Ecoute je suis désolé qu'on ait fait l'amour, enfin non, mais à ce moment là on pensait réellement qu'on allait mourir et il fallait qu'on le fasse. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cette terre sans…..

Il vit Ricardo fermer les yeux et secouer la tête comme pour chasser une image répugnante, il supposait que pour lui c'était le cas.

-Stop !!!

……….

-Donc ce n'est pas une simple histoire de…… de fesses !?

-Non.

-Elle t'aime ?

-Oui.

-Et tu l'aimes ?

-Seigneur oui !

Il voyait peu à peu les traits de Ricardo changer, indiquant qu'il intégrait petit à petit la situation. Se disant que maintenant était un aussi bon moment que n'importe quel autre, il souffla pour se donner du courage et annonça.

-Je quitte l'église.

-Tu quoi !!?

………

Ricardo soupira, mettant peu à peu les pièces du puzzle en place. Il quittait l'église pour elle. Antonio quittait l'église pour Gabi. C'était…………. inimaginable. Il y'a encore une semaine il nageait dans le bonheur comme un abruti heureux. Ouais c'était ça le mot, abruti, ignorant qu'il était. Il vivait dans un foutu mensonge oui ! Sa fiancée aimait quelqu'un d'autre, son frère, qui lui aussi l'aimait. Son frère. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si semblables sur certains points, celui-ci notamment. Ils étaient faits de la même chair. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines. Ricardo ne sut expliquer ce qui lui prit, mais cette réalisation lui fit perdre le contrôle, et son poing vint s'écraser sur la pommette droite d'Antonio.

-Ricardo !!!!!!!!! Oh Mon Dieu Antonio est-ce que ça va ???!!!

Evidemment ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'aperçut que c'était une erreur. Gabi venait de faire son apparition et il était en mauvaise posture. Ce fut tout penaud qu'il lui lança.

-Oh tient Gabi on parlait justement de toi !

Deuxième erreur. Son ton nonchalant n'était pas le bienvenu, ni lui apparemment. Si un regard pouvait tuer…..

-Dehors !

-Mais……

-Ricardo pas maintenant ! Vas t-en s'il te plait !

-Bien.

Et sans un mot de plus il disparu, se disant qu'il venait probablement de perdre Gabi à jamais. Et il ne savait à cet instant si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Si c'était irrévocable ou non.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Gabi observa le bleu qui commençait à se former sur la joue d'Antonio. Elle cherchait à voir si quelque chose était cassé, ce qui n'était pas le cas apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je lui ai dit que je renonçais à mes vœux, définitivement.

-Oh. J'imagine qu'il ne l'a pas très bien prit.

-De toute évidence sinon je n'aurai pas l'air d'avoir servi de punching-ball.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'es pas toi qui m'a mit ton poing dans la figure.

-Peut-être pas mais j'en suis à l'origine.

-Gabi arrête de t'excuser. On a prit cette décision tous les deux et on savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Et puis je suis assez grand pour me défendre ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais. Ca ira quand même ?

-Oui, ça tire un peu et mon amour propre en a prit un coup mais je survivrai.

Elle sourit. Il avait cette manie de toujours retourner la situation et de lui faire oublié qu'elle s'inquiétait et pourquoi.

-Tu as un sacré look maintenant !

-Oh Mon Dieu je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que les paroissiens vont penser !

-Que le Père Antonio a été prit dans une bagarre !

-Comme c'est charmant !

-T'inquiète pas ! Ca te va très bien je trouve !

-Ah oui ?!

-Oui, c'est très viril ! Tu es très sexy comme ça crois moi !

Il rougit. Mon Dieu il ne s'y ferait jamais ! Enfin si mais ça prendra un peu de temps. Qu'il lui fasse des compliments et même un petit peu de rentre dedans c'était contrôlable, il maitrisait la situation mais alors il suffisait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le trouvait sexy pour que son cœur ne s'emballe et qu'il devienne aussi rouge qu'une pivoine !

-Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis aussi.

Il devint encore plus écarlate si c'était possible. Alors Gabi décida de le tourmenter un peu.

-Tu veux savoir ce que ça me fait ? Toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire maintenant ? Que tu me fasses là tout de suite ?

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement, et quand elle vit Antonio écarquiller les yeux et retenir son souffle, elle éclata de rire.

-Antonio tu devrais voir ta tête ! Tu es adorable !

-Ca n'est pas très fair-play de jouer sur ce terrain. Je ne suis qu'un homme tu sais !

-Ouais ça j'avais remarqué mais merci de la précision. C'était trop tentant, mais tu sais que tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

-Je ne demande rien de mieux crois moi.

-A ce propos, tu as parlé au Révérend ?

-Oui et ça c'est plutôt bien passé.

-Il ne t'a pas condamné aux flammes éternelles de l'Enfer ?

-Non. Je lui ai dit que je partais Gabi, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais déjà rompu mes vœux. Ca ne me semblait pas juste et puis ça ne le regarde pas, pas maintenant que je ne reste plus au sein de l'église.

-Ok, donc…….

-Donc dans pas longtemps je serrai exempté du port du col blanc.

-Ravie de l'apprendre ! Comme ça je pourrai enfin poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes sans me sentir coupable envers une quelconque Autorité Suprême !

Elle regarda sa montra et s'agita.

-Oh il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller voir Vanessa. J'étais juste venue te dire coucou parce que tu me manquais trop !

-C'est gentil de ta part ça ! Et puis je n'ai rien à dire sur ton parfait timing !

-Ce fut un plaisir. Par contre je crois qu'une de tes novices devient suspicieuse à mon égard, elle doit penser que je suis une espèce de groupie ou un truc du genre, tellement je passe de temps ici !

-Tu te fais des idées !

-Peut-être mais crois moi elle avait un drôle de regard ! Enfin je suppose que ça n'a plus tellement d'importance maintenant !?

-Effectivement.

-Bien. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant !

Elle parti, non sans s'être autorisée à déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant.

-J'espère que j'en avais le droit !

&&&&&&&&&&

Depuis sa perte de sang froid tout à l'heure, Ricardo déambulait près de la mission. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait autre part où aller pour le moment et puis il devait admettre qu'une partie de lui voulait rester dans les parages au cas où. L'idée de Gabi et Antonio seul à seul ne lui plaisait pas, et même s'il devait s'y habituer, pour le moment il préférait rester dans le coin. C'était absurde il le savait, après tout ça n'était pas comme si ils allaient faire des folies de leur corps là tout de suite dans le bureau d'Antonio ! Il chassa vite cette idée, cette idée qui bientôt deviendrait une routine, une fois Antonio libéré de ses obligations envers l'église. Mais il avait déjà rompu ses vœux une fois alors pourquoi pas recommencer ?! Ca y'est il sentait une vague de colère le submerger et le dévorer tout entier ! Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dut penser à ça pour commencer ! Il avait envie de retaper sur quelqu'un, Antonio par exemple, mais il ne vu qu'un mur et donc son choix se porta tout naturellement dessus. Il frappa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son poing soit en sang et que sa blessure ne soit sur le point de se rouvrir. Tant mieux, il fallait que sa douleur physique soit aussi importante que la blessure qu'il avait au plus profond de son cœur en ce moment même. Alors, seulement à cet instant, il s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et s'autorisa à crier sa peine. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Il aurait bien aimé pleurer mais il était dans un état d'agitation telle que tout ce qu'il put faire après c'était de rire, d'un rire sans joie, plein de résignation. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui tapoter doucement le dos.

-Ricardo ?

Il se retourna lentement. Maria. Encore une fois elle était sa sauveuse, et elle avait le regard fixé sur son poing ensanglanté.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang !?

-Rien de bien important.

-Tu as été voir Antonio ?!

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si c'est le cas !?

Elle soupira. Son frère pouvait être si impulsif parfois qu'il ne voyait même pas que ce n'était pas la chose à faire dans ces cas là.

-Ricardo. Ta main.

-Maria tu vois cette main ? Elle a frappé Antonio !

-Ricardo !

-Ouais je sais, je sais, c'était pas brillant comme idée ! Mais il était là à me dire toutes ces choses et j'ai juste perdu mon calme !

-Pourquoi es-tu allé le voir ?

-Pour arranger les choses.

Ils sourirent tous les deux devant l'ironie de la situation.

-Pas brillant comme idée non plus hein !?

Maria resta silencieuse, et pour ça il lui en fut reconnaissant. Au fond elle aurait très bien pu se précipiter pour aller voir à quel point il avait amoché Antonio. Mais elle resta là, avec lui, parce que pour le moment ses problèmes de cœur avaient tout aussi d'importance que la belle gueule de son frangin. Il soupira intérieurement et se dit qu'il devait la mettre au courant, pour qu'elle comprenne au moins pourquoi il avait pété les plombs.

-Il quitte l'église.

-Comment ça il quitte…….. Oh !!!!!! Oh.

-Ouais comme tu dis. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il le ferrait pour une femme et encore moins pour la mienne.

-Je suis désolée Ricardo.

-Moi aussi.

Maria resta pensive, elle comprenait son geste, son frère n'était pas connu pour son self-control, enfin tout dépendait de la situation, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit frère. Elle voulait savoir comment il allait mais ce n'était pas la chose à faire à l'heure actuelle. Et à coup sur Ricardo n'apprécierait pas si elle demandait plus de détails.

Voyant son air inquiet, il crut bon d'ajouter.

-Gabi est avec lui si ça peut te rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas…….

-C'est bon, c'est ton frère aussi.

Maria sourit, le guida par le coude et le fit avancer vers sa voiture. Elle pouvait s'occuper de Ricardo maintenant, Antonio étant entre de bonnes mains, elle pourrait le voir plus tard.

-Aller vient ! On va nettoyer tout ça ! Tu sais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça si tu voulais attirer mon attention !

-Si seulement ce n'était que pour ça Maria ! Si seulement !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Gabi était assise au Java Web, sirotant un café et essayant d'écouter Vanessa, sans grand succès. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Avec un certain futur-ex prêtre.

-Gabi !? Tu m'écoutes ?!

-Désolé Vanessa j'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment.

-Je vois ça. Tu établis un plan pour changer les idées de Ricardo ? Tu sais avec sa blessure et tout il doit sans doute vouloir se changer les idées !

Vanessa lui envoya un sourire de connivence. Oh Mon Dieu ! Que répondre à ça ?! Elle n'était pas au courant !! Bien sur qu'elle ne savait rien, ils n'en avaient parlé à personne à part le principal concerné, les supérieurs d'Antonio et Carmen. Elle pensa que Maria avait peut-être été mise dans la confidence également. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre mais vit que Vanessa s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir répondre justement.

-Gabi !?

-Oui !

-Tu t'es disputée avec Ricardo ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien de spécial. ………. Je le quitte.

-Gabi ! Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Cet homme est raide dingue de toi et toi aussi non !?

-……..

-Gabi ?!

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre Vanessa.

-Mais ! Comment tu peux lui faire ça !!? Je pensais que…..

-J'aime Ricardo…..

-Comment tu peux dire ça !?

-J'aime Ricardo mais je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Gabi ? Qui est-ce ? Depuis combien de temps ? Si ça se trouve ça ne durera pas, et tu fais la plus belle erreur de ta vie.

-Peut-être bien mais je ne peux pas considérer Ricardo comme une solution de repli non plus. Et puis je suis sure de moi, et ça n'est pas comme si c'était un parfait étranger que j'ai rencontré en boite !

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Je le connais !!? Gabi !!!!!

-C'est un peu compliqué en fait.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué, tu quittes Ricardo pour un autre homme. Ou une autre femme ?

-Non c'est bien pour un autre homme !

-Alors ?

-Et bien c'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas du genre disponible si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Il est marié ?! Bravo tu fais fort là !

-Non ça n'est pas ça. Enfin maintenant il s'est libéré de ses obligations.

-Tu as réussi à ce qu'il divorce de sa femme ?!

-Il n'est pas marié Vanessa ! Enfin pas avec une femme !

-Je ne comprends rien. C'est lui qui est gay alors.

Gabi éclata de rire parce qu'à ce stade il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre.

-Non il n'est pas gay. Quoique je paierai cher pour voir sa tête quand je lui dirai que tu as dit ça !

-Alors quoi !? Gabi explique moi !

Gabi détourna le regard et regarda les gens aller et venir. Vanessa comprit que pour le moment elle ne tirerait rien de plus de son amie. Elle était on ne peut plus curieuse, après tout Ricardo et Gabi semblaient être le couple idéal, à part leur début chaotique ils avaient l'air heureux maintenant, elle ne comprenait pas où, quand et comment Gabi avait pu s'éloigner de Ricardo. Elle était pratiquement tout le temps avec lui sinon elle était avec Meg ou elle. Le seul autre homme de qui elle paraissait très proche était Antonio. Elle lui avait peut-être confessé quelque chose ? Vanessa chassa ses pensées quand Antonio apparu soudainement devant eux. Aie. Voilà que maintenant elle devait faire comme si de rien était. Ce pauvre homme devrait bientôt consoler son frère qui se faisait quitter et qui peut-être même avait été trompé.

-Bonjour !

-Mon Père.

Il grimaça.

-Antonio.

Le regard de Vanessa passa de l'un à l'autre. Antonio avait l'air plutôt joyeux, il n'avait certainement pas encore vu Ricardo sinon il aurait été sans doute en colère contre Gabi. Et elle, elle était mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre parce qu'elle ne le regardait pas. D'habitude ils étaient toujours en train de se regarder, de se sourirent, comme s'ils communiquaient secrètement. Alors que là c'était comme si les remords la mangeaient en entier. D'un autre coté il ne la regardait pas non plus. Curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici Mon Père ?

Il grimaça encore une fois. Elle les regarda tour à tour et fut prise d'un éclair de génie. Elle croyait comprendre. Non ce n'était pas possible !!!!

-Oh Mon Dieu !!!!!

-Quoi ?!

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Oh Mon Dieu !

-Vanessa calmez-vous ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle vient de comprendre Antonio.

-Ah.

-Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

-On ne sait pas. Ca s'est produit comme ça. Ecoute Vanessa la dernière chose qu'on voulait s'était blesser Ricardo. Ca c'est juste produit.

-Donc vous quittez l'église ?

-Oui. A vrai dire vous êtes la première personne, hormis les personnes concernées, à le savoir.

Vanessa resta silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que le bipper d'Antonio ne vibre.

-Désolé il faut que j'y aille.

Il se pencha vers Gabi pour l'embrasser, mais se rappela au dernier moment qu'il ne pouvait pas, alors il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-A tout à l'heure ! Vanessa j'ai été ravi de vous revoir.

-Et bien on peut dire qu'il est heureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, enfin je suppose que c'est normal.

-Oui il l'est.

-Et tu semble radieuse toi aussi.

-C'est parce que je le suis. Heureuse je veux dire.

-Je suis contente pour toi, pour vous deux. Vous semblez tellement à l'aise l'un envers l'autre c'est….. comme si…..

Vanessa se retint d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

-Quoi ?!

-Gabi je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui vas-y.

-Est-ce que….. Est-ce que vous avez….. Il s'est passé quelque chose avant ? Pour qu'il quitte l'église et toi Ricardo ?

-Je savais que tu allais me demander ça.

-Et…. ?

-On avait rien prémédité !

-Oh Seigneur !

-Je te le jure Vanessa ! C'est juste arrivé comme ça ! On pensait qu'on allait mourir…..

-Attends une seconde ! Quand pensiez-vous mourir ?

-Après l'explosion.

-Oh mais ça fait des mois de ça !

-Je sais.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! Et vous…… pendant tout ce temps !?

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Il y a eu l'explosion, on est resté coincés, on pensait qu'on allait mourir et tu vois quoi.

-Ok, mais pourquoi maintenant alors…. ?

-On a eu une discussion et c'est ce qu'on voulait tous les deux donc a décidé de se donner une chance.

-Waouh je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il quitte l'église pour toi !

-Moi aussi au début j'ai eu du mal, je veux dire que ce n'est pas comme si on n'en avait jamais parlé avant !

-Ah bon !?

-Ouais mais la réponse était toujours différente avant.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Que je quitte Ricardo.

-Oh.

-Ouais. Si j'étais avec lui il n'avait pas de raison de partir.

-C'est sur.

-Vanessa ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en vouloir. J'ai du mal à comprendre, j'ai l'impression que ça arrive vite, pas tant que ça si ça date de l'explosion mais bon, mais je reste ton amie quoiqu'il arrive.

-Merci Vanessa.

-Et Ricardo ?

-Il l'a très mal prit.

-J'imagine.

-Mais je pense que ça ira.

Et tout en disant ça elle pria pour que ça soit bien le cas.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Antonio fila dans son bureau aussitôt arrivé à la mission, c'était là que le message de son bipper disait d'aller. Il entra et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

-Mama !

-Antonio mi hijo ne t'en vas pas !

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-Il faut que je te parle. Seule à seul.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire mama et je ne veux pas l'entendre.

-Pourtant tu vas m'écouter et jusqu'au bout ! Gabi était une erreur pour ton frère et…..

-Non ! Mama je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu parles de Gabi en ces termes et que de toute manière ma décision était prise et qu'elle était irrévocable !

- Laisse-moi parler Antonio ! J'ai tiré mes cartes, oui je sais ce que tu vas dire, encore une fois, mais cette fois ci c'était différend alors j'ai recommencé encore une fois, avec toujours le même résultat et j'ai fini par comprendre que je m'étais trompée, sur elle, sur tout, depuis le début. Alors je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi.

-Merci mama, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux dire mais je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi alors je te remercie et j'accepte tes excuses.

-Tu ne me demandes pas en quoi je me suis trompée ?

-Si si alors ?

-J'ai enfin compris que c'est ce qui devait être, toi et elle ensemble. Que si elle était infidèle à Ricardo, dans ses actes et dans son cœur, c'était parce qu'elle t'était destinée à toi mon fils ! Elle t'aime, d'un amour pur et sincère et j'ai finalement réalisé que tu l'aimais aussi et que pour que tu sois heureux, pour que vous soyez heureux tous les deux, il fallait que tu abandonnes l'église. Alors je te donne ma bénédiction. Sois heureux Antonio, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Submergé par l'émotion d'entendre sa mère lui donner enfin son approbation, il la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Merci mama. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est important pour moi de t'entendre dire ça.

-Si je le sais et c'est pourquoi je te le dis, parce que c'est important. Te quiero mi hijo.

-Je t'aime aussi mama.

-Finalement Gabi n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais.

-Ca fait des années que je te le dis ! Tu sais elle n'a jamais voulu intentionnellement faire du mal à Ricardo, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs.

-Je sais Antonio, maintenant je le sais et je m'excuse encore.

- Cette fois ci ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais présenter tes excuses.

-J'irai la voir, promis. Alors……. Quand seras-tu un homme libre ?

Il sourit, sa mère pouvait s'exprimer d'une drôle de façon parfois.

-A la fin de la semaine je pense. J'ai un rendez-vous avec l'archidiocèse demain après-midi et ça devrait être bon normalement. D'ici la semaine prochaine tout sera réglé et ce sera officiel.

-Ah. Et tu te sens comment ?

-Bien, soulagé et incroyablement heureux, comme si on m'accordait une seconde chance et que l'on m'insufflait une sérénité que je n'ai jamais encore eue. Ca me fait étrange de quitter cette vie que j'avais choisi après que…………. Mais c'est la bonne chose à faire, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux ! Je l'aime mama !

-Je sais mi hijo, je sais. Donc pas de regrets ?

-Non aucun mama, aucun.

-Bien. Si tu n'as pas de regrets, que tu es sur et qu'en plus tu es heureux, je ne vois pas quoi demander de plus. J'aurai juste besoin d'un temps d'adaptation je crois.

-Tu l'auras ne t'inquiètes pas ! …… Et pour Ricardo ?

-Il est fort, il passera à autre chose, on l'y aidera.

-Je ne suis pas sur que de nous voir Gabi et moi ensemble, lui fera du bien.

-Ca ira, ne te contrarie pas trop, Maria et moi nous allons nous en occupé.

Antonio sourit, c'était l'une des dernières choses dont il avait besoin pour aller de l'avant, que Carmen soit en paix avec son choix, ses choix, celui de quitter l'église et celui d'être avec Gabi.

Toc. Toc.

-Antonio excuse-moi de te déranger mais….. Oh Carmen !

Gabi se senti toute petite en cet instant, comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment croisé cette femme ces dernières heures ! Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir revoir Antonio, d'où sa présence ici. Ils étaient libres de se voir sans que cela ne devienne suspect, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, enfin pratiquement tout pour l'instant, mais c'était tout nouveau pour elle alors quand elle avait quitté Vanessa, elle était venue ici, parce que même si elle l'avait vu il y a à peine une heure il lui manquait déjà donc c'était tout naturellement qu'elle se retrouva à la mission, non pas que ça changeait de d'habitude en fait.

-Je suis désolée je vais m'en aller.

-Non non, entrez Gabi, je dois….. j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Gabi craignait le pire mais elle avança tout de même.

-Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses.

Ca y'est c'était la fin du monde ! Les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse allaient débarqués !! Ou alors Carmen était tombée sur la tête, c'était l'explication la plus rationnelle.

-Pourquoi ça ?!

-Je vous ai traité avec condescendance et mépris, et je ne suis pas fière de moi. Je me suis trompée sur vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, vous n'étiez juste pas la femme idéale pour mon Ricardo voilà tout.

-Mais je le suis pour Antonio ?!

Elle tâtait le terrain pour voir si Carmen était vraiment sincère et surtout pour voir à quel point elle pouvait se fier à ce qu'elle disait. Parce que si c'était bien réel, faire la paix avec sa future belle-mère était une perspective des plus réjouissantes ! Une minute !!?? Future belle-mère !!!!!??? Elle sortait ça d'où ????!!!! Antonio avait à peine quitté les ordres, qu'elle lui passait déjà la corde au cou !? Et elle, elle venait tout juste de rompre ses fiançailles d'avec le frère de son petit-ami actuel ! Non mais elle divaguait là. Humm Antonio et petit-ami dans la même phrase c'était un truc dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps. Elle divaguait encore !! Faudrait quand même qu'elle en parle à Antonio, sait-on jamais !?

-Oui vous l'êtes. J'ai tiré mes cartes et elles m'ont montré que vous étiez….. le bon choix.

-Alors merci Carmen, réellement. Il faudra que je remercie vos cartes un de ces jour ! J'accepte vos excuses, le passé est passé. Merci du fond du cœur.

-Rendez le moi heureux Gabi. Je vous confie mon bébé, prenez en soin.

-Je le ferai, je vous en fais la promesse.

-Merci.

-Bon vous êtes très touchantes toutes les deux à parler de moi comme ça mais y'en a qui travaille je vous rappel !

-Antonio !! Tu ne mettrais pas ta propre mère et ta…. et moi dehors par hasard !?

-Si.

-Tu devrais être rongé par les remords !!

-Je le suis !

-Ouais tu en as l'air !

Carmen les regarda se lancer dans une joute verbale et sourit, elle eu un pincement au cœur mais bon c'est la vie comme on dit hein !?

-Bon je vais vous laissez.

-Au revoir mama.

-A bientôt Carmen.

-Adios.

Une fois Carmen partie, Gabi se précipita dans les bras d'Antonio et l'embrassa.

-Waouh !

-Désolé mais ta mère vient tout juste de nous donner sa bénédiction !! Et en plus elle m'a fait des excuses ! Je sais pas si tu sais ce que ça veux dire….

-Si, si je sais. Elle m'en a présenté aussi.

-C'est génial ! Tout simplement génial. Maintenant on a une vraie identité de couple, comme si on avait vraiment le droit d'en être un. Je me sens plus légère !

-Moi aussi je t'avouerai.

-Je sais que l'avis de ta mère est très important.

-Ouais, je serai parti même si elle avait désapprouvé mais ça me rassure qu'elle ne nous condamne pas à la damnation éternelle.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire !

-Maintenant il reste Ricardo.

-Chaque chose en son temps et pour le moment on ne doit pas se préoccuper de lui.

-D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Antonio !?

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureuse. Tu me rends heureuse.

-Je t'aime.

Et cette fois ci c'est lui qui initia le baiser et tant pis si quelqu'un entrait dans son bureau à ce moment là !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'une rumeur folle courait dans la paroisse et dans une bonne partie de la ville. Le Père Antonio nous quittait. Alors il y avait le camp de ceux qui disaient qu'il quittait Sunset, ça ne serait pas la première fois, même si la dernière fois son départ eu été annulé sans aucune raison apparente, et le camp de ceux qui pensaient fortement à un départ définitif. L'église n'avait jamais été autant accaparée que maintenant, tous voulaient se faire confesser auprès du Père Antonio, une façon comme une autre d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui se passait. Bref, une paroisse bondée et un prêtre quasi absent, toujours en grande discussion avec un pontife à en croire les sœurs, ce qui confirmait un départ, dans quel sens c'était plus dur de le deviner.

Caitlin Richards Deschanel était une amie d'Antonio, en tout cas elle se considérait comme tel, il l'avait tellement aidé à passer des caps difficiles et décisifs de sa vie, c'est pour cela qu'une fois qu'elle eut entendu la nouvelle, elle se dit qu'il voulait peut-être en parler. On ne savait même pas ce qui était vrai dans ces dires, peut-être qu'il avait eu une promotion ou quelque chose se rapprochant. Elle réussi à le coincer alors qu'il rentrait de son jogging matinal.

-Bonjour Mon père !

Il tiqua légèrement, assez pour le remarquer.

-Bonjour Caitlin ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci.

-Et Trey ?

-Tout le monde va bien, je vous remercie. C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question.

-Ah vous avez entendu !

-Oui mais à vrai dire on ne sait démêler le vrai du faux.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Je pense que vous partez.

-Oui ça tout le monde l'a comprit je crois. Alors je quitte la ville ou je reviens à la vie civile ?

-Je pense que vous redevenez civil.

Elle vit son étonnement, ce qui étrangement renforça sa conviction.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?!

-La façon dont vous êtes mal à l'aise quand on vous appelle « Mon Père ».

-Oh.

-Et oui !

-Ca se voit tant que ça !?

-Si on sait regarder. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas écrit sur votre visage ! Mais tôt ou tard les gens vont s'en rendre compte.

-Plutôt tôt que tard.

-Vous voulez en parler ?

-Je ne sais par quoi commencer !

-Peut-être par le début.

-Je suis tombé amoureux.

-C'est une très bonne chose !

-Vous croyez ?!

-Bien sur ! Pas vous ?!

-Si c'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué.

-Toute histoire d'amour l'est.

-Je sais, mais là c'est particulièrement délicat.

-Donc vous quittez l'église ?

-Oui.

-Pour être avec elle.

-Oui.

Il se dit que c'était maintenant où jamais. Il fallait lui dire la vérité, elle serait la première, d'une longue liste de paroissiens. Vanessa ne comptait pas vraiment, c'était Gabi qui l'avait mise au courant.

-Je renonce à mes vœux pour Gabi.

Il avait articulé chaque mot.

-C'est merveill….. Quoi ?!

-Je quitte l'église pour vivre avec mon ex belle-sœur.

-Oh.

-Pas glorieux tout ça hein !?

-Non ! Antonio, tomber amoureux ne se commande pas, ça nous tombe dessus et l'on devient esclave de nos sentiments. Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez enduré à voir votre frère et Gabi ensemble. Mais je pense que vous avez raison de partir, vous l'aimez, elle vous aime, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire d'autre.

-J'aimerai que tout le monde pense comme vous Caitlin.

-Peut-être pas tout le monde mais je pense sincèrement que la plupart des gens seront d'accord avec moi.

-Ouais bien sur personne ne verra en moi le salaud qui pique la femme de son frère ! Et personne ne se rendra compte que j'ai déjà rompu mes vœux !!

-Tout ça n'est que détail, personne ne s'en souviendra longtemps ! Vous avez déjà…. ?

-Oui.

-Oh. Antonio vous savez quoi ?! Vous faites ce qui faut faire. Je suis heureuse pour vous, et pour Gabi.

Elle le prit dans les bras, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Merci Caitlin.

-De rien. Et Antonio rappelez-vous les gens peuvent faire preuve de beaucoup de compréhension. Et puis vous n'avez tué personne à ma connaissance !

-Mais et Ricardo !?

-Il s'en remettra.

-Tout le monde dit ça mais…..

-Antonio laissez de coté le prêtre en vous, celui qui veut venir au secours de tout le monde, et laissez l'homme prendre le dessus, celui qui a été privé pendant si longtemps de la femme qu'il aime, vous verrez ça fait du bien. Et n'oubliez pas que vous plus que quiconque avez le droit au bonheur.

-J'essayerai de m'en souvenir une fois l'annonce publique faite. Merci encore Caitlin.

-De rien. Les amis sont là pour ça non !?

-Oui, les amis.

Elle lui tendit la main.

-Amis ?

-Amis. Plus que jamais.

Elle le libéra et le laissa aller se changé. Quand elle se repassa la conversation, un sourire franc apparu sur son visage, elle était réellement heureuse pour lui.

&&&&&

La fin de semaine arriva très vite, la messe de dimanche, sa dernière messe, serait suivie d'une annonce publique, il l'avait décidé ainsi. Il fit le tour de son bureau des yeux et soupira, six années de sa vie étaient là, il eu un petit pincement mais pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait sur sa décision.

Toc. Toc.

-Entre Gabi !

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?!

-Parce qu'à part toi je ne vois personne d'autre et je n'aurai voulu personne d'autre !

-Oh c'est gentil ça ! Alors comment va mon prêtre préféré ? Enfin ex prêtre.

-Je vais bien, prêt à faire mon annonce et à célébrer ma toute dernière messe.

-Tout va pour le mieux donc !

-J'aurai quand même besoin d'encouragement !

-Ah ça je sais faire !

Un tendre baiser vint comme par magie se déposer sur ses lèvres.

-Ca te convient ?

-J'en sais rien, essaye encore pour voir.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois !

-C'est bon je suis prêt à affronter n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui !

-J'aime mieux ça !

Toc. Toc.

-Entrez !

-On n'attend plus que vous pour commencer Mon Père.

Tout en disant ça elle baissa les yeux mal à l'aise, au courant depuis peu de la situation.

-J'arrive. Merci.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut Gabi, souriant poliment elle s'excusa.

-Tu pense que ça sera toujours comme ça ? Les gens n'arrivant même plus à nous regarder dans les yeux ?

-Non, ils finiront bien par s'y faire et oublier. Un homme et une femme qui s'aiment il n'y à rien de plus banal !

-Oui mais…..

-Pas de mais ! On y va ! Tu as une messe à célébrer, et pas n'importe laquelle, la dernière !

Il la suivit. Arrivé devant l'hôtel, face à ses paroissiens, il inspira profondément. Le moment de vérité approchait à grands pas. Bientôt, dans un peu plus d'une heure pour être exact, il mettrait fin à une partie chère de sa vie, pour en débuter une autre.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Il inspira profondément et resserra ses mains sur le volant. Voilà une semaine qu'il avait publiquement annoncé à ses paroissiens, ex-paroissiens, qu'il les quittait. Enfin qu'il quittait sa fonction pour être exact. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Une fois la messe terminée et son petit discours achevé, il s'était empressé de partir. L'ambiance devenait oppressante, les regards scrutateurs de la foule et leur volonté à en savoir plus l'avait mit sur les nerfs. Alors il avait prétexté une dernière réunion avec ses supérieurs, et avait prit la poudre d'escampette, avec Gabi bien sur. Ses paroissiens avaient bien comprit qu'il laissait tout derrière lui pour une femme, mais ils ne savaient pas laquelle. Quoiqu'à l'heure actuelle le mot avait du se répandre. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit une main arrêter la sienne qui tapotait nerveusement le volant.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il lui sourit. Gabi. Celle qui pouvait dorénavant appeler Sa Gabi. Ca y'est les gens devaient forcément savoir maintenant, en rentrant elle aussi aurait à subir les regards peu avenant de personnes lui reprochant ce qu'elle avait fait, c'est-à-dire rien, ils ne savaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Mais c'était touchant de la voir si inquiète pour lui alors qu'elle serait sans doute la cible, plus que lui, des ragots.

-Oui ça va. Et toi ? Tu es toujours prête à rentrer ?

-Plus prête que jamais.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, puis appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il l'a déposa à Surf Central. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée Vanessa et les autres ne l'avaient pas bannie. Vanessa, qui était au courant depuis plus longtemps que les autres, avait doucement amené l'idée que Gabi se réinstallerait, et évidemment cela avait entrainé des tas de questions auxquelles elle avait subtilement évité de répondre. Bien sur maintenant le comment du pourquoi ne se posait plus et c'est avec le sourire, quelque peu crispé quand même, que ses colocataires l'accueillirent. Gabi se sentait un petit peu nerveuse, c'était totalement stupide mais maintenant que tout le monde savait elle voyait bien qu'ils était mal à l'aise avec elle. Ca allait passer, ça allait forcément passer. Prenant son portable elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis le temps et attendit qu'il décroche.

-Allo ?

-Antonio !! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manque !!

-On s'est quitté il y a à peine deux heures Gabi !

-Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as pas manqué !

-Touché.

-Je t'ai manqué ?!

-Oui, c'est quoi cette question ?!

Il sentit que quelque chose l'embêtait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Gabi….

-C'est juste qu'ils sont mal à l'aise avec moi.

-Ga….

-Non je le sais. Ils pensent que…

-Gabi ! C'est ridicule. Ce sont tes amis, nos amis, et même s'ils ont un peu de mal à se faire à la situation ça va leur passer tu verras.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui.

-Tu reviens quand ?

-Je dois faire quelque chose avant et j'arrive.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.

-Hey Gabi ! Je t'aime.

-Je sais, moi aussi. Bye.

Il raccrocha, et regarda le ciel, pensif. Il s'y était attendu à cet accueil, les regards furtifs et les chuchotements mais il ne pensait pas que cela pèserait aussi lourd sur Gabi. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux, jamais, mais il aimerait que cela soit plus simple, pour elle au moins. Il souffla pour se redonner un peu de confiance avant d'aller là où il devait. Il voulait jeter un dernier regard à ce que fut sa vie. Pour voir…… il n'en savait rien. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il attendait de cette visite mais il savait qu'il devait retourner à l'église. Il monta doucement les marches et s'arrêta sur le perron. S'imprégnant de cette atmosphère toute particulière, il inspira profondément et…. se fit bousculer par l'une des grandes portes.

-Attention !

-Oh excusez-moi Mon P… Antonio.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de revenir ici.

-Bette !

-Voyons Antonio il n'y a pas de quoi vous sentir mal à l'aise !

-Je ne suis pas….

-Tss tss. Pas avec moi !

Elle le prit par le bras et lui fit descendre les marches qu'il venait tout juste de monter.

-Alors comment se passe votre liberté tout juste retrouvée ?

Il détourna bien vite les yeux, rougissant. Une idée bien spéciale de la liberté étant apparu dans son esprit.

-Bien. Ca se passe bien, merci.

-Hey vous n'avez pas à en rougir. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous.

Antonio la regarda, perplexe.

-Bette vous connaissez toute l'histoire au moins ?!

-Oui comme toute la ville !

Voyant son air alarmé, elle cru bon de clarifier.

-Je n'ai rien écris je vous promets. D'ailleurs aucun article sur cette singulière affaire de cœur n'est sorti, si ça peut vous rassurez.

Il se calma instantanément.

-Bette….

-Ecoutez Antonio, je ne peux pas vous dire que tout le monde ici était ravi, mais ça à plus à voir avec la perte du prêtre adoré de cette ville qu'avec le fait que vous vous amusez à jouer à Adam et Eve avec votre belle-sœur !

-Ex-belle-sœur.

-Encore mieux ! Il y'a certaines personnes qui n'ont pas comprit mais la plupart, en voyant comment votre famille gérait la nouvelle, à comprit et accepter. Vous l'aimez, elle vous aime et c'est tant mieux.

C'était dingue comment cette femme pouvait vous remonter le moral en un rien de temps !

-Merci.

Elle lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

-Vous savez les gens sont plutôt compréhensifs par ici, ne l'oubliez pas. Regardez quand j'ai tué Al, enfin quand il est mort personne ne m'en a voulu ! A part Poopsie bien sur mais c'était son avocat alors c'était compréhensible !

Elle se tut quand elle remarqua qu'il la regardait bizarrement. Evidemment ! Il n'était pas à Sunset Beach quand tout ceci était arrivé. Il fallait qu'elle lui raconte ça, un autre jour.

- Bref ce que je veux dire c'est que d'ici quelques semaines on n'en parlera plus. Un nouveau scandale fera son apparition et… enfin je veux dire….

-Non non vous avez raison. Un nouveau scandale.

-Vous savez qu'ici ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

Elle rit de bon cœur et très vite il se joignit à elle. Bette avait beau être la reine des potins, s'il avait son aval alors il avait celui de toute la ville.

-Merci Bette. Du fond du cœur.

-De rien. Et passez le bonjour à Gabi de ma part !

Il parti le cœur plus léger que jamais. Bien sur tout n'était pas gagné d'avance, ils auraient encore des batailles à livrer, publiques et d'autres plus personnelles, mais c'était des choses qui arrivaient. Il s'arrêta en chemin chez un fleuriste. Il avait envie de surprendre Gabi aujourd'hui. Oui, c'était vraiment une très bonne journée. Leur nouvelle vie commençait sous les meilleurs auspices.

&&&&&


End file.
